When Fear Meets Love
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: After discovering an undocumented dragon caught in a dragon trap, the youths of the Dragon Training Academy race to the rescue. But after their leader begins coming down with alarming symptoms, how much will his friends risk to save his life?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I told you all I was working on a fanfiction called "THIS IS BERK." Since I am not extremely good at one shots, it will take me longer to get that fanfic updated. This was an idea my younger brother and I came up with after reading book 4 to the How To Train Your Dragon series (book four is titled 'How To Cheat a Dragon's Curse'). So, I am NOT giving up on "THIS IS BERK", it will just take me longer to get chapters out (maybe once or twice a week). Meanwhile, this fanfiction is a little bit on the short side compared to my others, but still, I think it's sweet. This happens just a few months after the season finale to "Riders of Berk", taking place just a few weeks before "Live and Let Fly".**

**Also, TODAY is my two-week anniversary of Fanfiction! YAY! Thanks to all who have stuck with me! :) Beyond is out! **

Every dragon has something that makes them unique. Some of them breath fire. Some of them spit acid. And some of them are just so mysterious to even get recognized as a threat. Unfortunately, those are the ones who often pose as one.

"GUYS!" shouted Snotlout, running into the Dragon Academy. "YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"What?" asked Astrid. "What happened?"

"There was a mine, see," said Snotlout. "Well, not really a mine...one of those old dragon traps. You know, from when we used to kill dragons."

"What about it?" asked Hiccup, getting interested (which was seldom when it came to Snotlout).

"A dragon got caught in one," said Snotlout. "I don't know what kind of dragon it is, I've never seen it before. It's small, about the size of a Fireworm, and very, very, very mad right now. It can't get out, because some boards fell over the top of it."

"Boards?" asked Hiccup. "What do you mean?"

"Not _boards _exactly, Hiccup," said Snotlout. "Hookfang crashed into a tree, and some of the branches and stuff blocked the dragon's only way out. He...or she, I don't know...is trapped!"

"Okay, mount up, gang," said Hiccup. "Let's see what this dragon is."

The youths mounted their dragons, and they shot into the sky, Snotlout and Hookfang flying in the lead, and the others following.

Snotlout looked down before spotting it. "There!" he shouted, pointing to said location.

"Okay, down, Toothless," Hiccup instructed. Toothless obeyed, followed by the other dragons and their riders. They landed in front of a rather large looking hole in the ground, covered with debris and sticks.

They heard roaring; sounding almost like an aggravated Terrible Terror. Hiccup dismounted and walked over to the hole, Toothless right behind him, teeth unsheathed.

"Hey, settle down, bud," Hiccup told the Night Fury as he strode over to the place in the ground where the roaring was coming from.

When he approached, he couldn't see anything of significance, besides the fact that it was a dragon (although he couldn't see its colors because of the bad lighting), and it was trapped.

"Okay, Toothless," said Hiccup. "I'll need your help getting the dragon ou-ahhh!"

The ground was unstable. Suddenly, it caved in underneath Hiccup, and he fell into the trap, wailing.

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid, racing forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**AWESOME! THANK you ALL! Shout outs?: **

**QueenAurora: Yeah, poor Hiccup. He sure does fall down a lot. :) And yeah, dragon trap. And just you wait. This is only the beginning. ;) **

**Guest: Thank you! I feel awesome! THANKS! :) **

"HICCUP!" Astrid called as she knelt down on her knees in front of the hole. The other dragon riders dismounted, rushing over and kneeling beside Astrid. Toothless was going bonkers, racing around the hole, wanting very much to just leap in and save his rider.

"HICCUP CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" shouted Astrid, her voice bouncing off the walls of the trap. For a while, there was nothing but silence. Astrid began to breathe quickly as panic set in. This trap was assigned to trap a Monstrous Nightmare size dragon. How far exactly was the drop?

She was about to call out to him again, when...

"Yeah!" came Hiccup's voice from below. "Yeah yeah, I can hear you!"

"Hiccup!" shouted Fishlegs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Hiccup.

"Is the dragon down there?" asked Tuffnut.

"Did you touch it?" asked Ruffnut.

"I want to touch it!" shouted Tuffnut.

"Uh...yeah, it's not very happy..." Hiccup stated, his voice wavering. "I can't see it, but I can hear it."

"Why can't you see it?" asked Tuffnut.

"DUH!" shouted Snotlout. "It's like a twenty foot drop!"

"Hang on, we'll get you out," said Astrid. She whistled to Stormfly, and the dragon came over, allowing her rider to take out some rope in her saddle bag.

"What's it like down there?" asked Tuffnut. "Is it scary?"

"It's...dark," said Hiccup. "How's it coming, Astrid?"

"Just give me a second," said Astrid. "The rope's not long enough."

"Oh, drat," Hiccup mumbled under his breath, although they all heard it.

"It's okay!" said Astrid. "You just have to give us a minute to go back and get some more..."

"I think Toothless might have some in his saddlebag," Hiccup suggested.

"I'll check!" called Astrid as she walked over to said Night Fury, who was now peering into the hole, trying to see his rider. Toothless disregarded her, much too focused on Hiccup's voice. He crooned.

"Toothless?" said Hiccup. "It's okay, bud. I'll be out in no time."

Toothless roared slightly. He still wished he could see Hiccup...but the branches from the fallen trees were blocking his sight.

"Ah! Here's the rope!" shouted Astrid with delight. She tied the two ropes together securely, but then she heard Hiccup yelp suddenly.

"HICCUP!?" she asked. "Are you alright!?"

"Fine!" shouted Hiccup. "The dragon here just startled me is all."

Astrid slapped herself. She forgot that there was a dragon down there with him. Why wasn't it making any noise?

Astrid tied one end of the rope to Stormfly and fed the other end down the side of the hole. Once it was all the way down, she called back to Hiccup.

"Do you see the rope?" she asked.

"No, I can't see...oh, wait, I feel it," he replied. Astrid suddenly saw the rope tug, and she knew Hiccup had a hold on it.

"Okay, Stormfly, pull!" she instructed her dragon. Stormfly yanked backwards hard, pulling Hiccup up the hole. Astrid watched as Hiccup grappled his hands on the edge of the cavern, trying to get back up.

Astrid raced forward and grabbed his arms, pulling him harshly. His hair was dusty, his clothing equally, and he had a rather nasty looking scrape on his arm, but other than that, he looked fine.

"Thanks," he said, stepping away from the hole. "Now, let's get that dragon out of there."

It took forever. With the help of their dragons, the youths were able to remove most of the rubble covering the top. After it was clear, something flew out of the hole. It was green, smaller than even a Terrible Terror, just a little bigger than a Fireworm.

Before they could do anything, the dragon turned, and darted out of sight.

"Really!?" shouted Snotlout angrily. "REALLY!? We save its life, and THAT'S all the thanks we get!? Why that little ungrateful, selfish dragon. If I ever get my hands on that thing ag-"

"Snotlout," said Hiccup in a "don't you remember?" sort of tone. "You know, we've been _over _this. Dragons are dragons. Each species is different. You can't really blame them for their behavior."

"Fine," said Snotlout, but he continued to mumble how rude that little dragon was.

"Fishlegs," said Hiccup, "is there anything like that in the Book of Dragons?"

"No," said Fishlegs. "The closest I've heard of is a Terrible Terror, but that thing was no Terrible Terror."

"What? It wasn't?" asked Tuffnut.

Hiccup ignored him with an eye roll. "Maybe we could check Bork's notes," he suggested.

"That is a great idea!" shouted Fishlegs excitedly. "Maybe we could learn more about it...even train it!"

"That would be so cool!" shouted Tuffnut. "Wait...but why train it?"

"New dragons," said Hiccup, shrugging. "We love this stuff. Besides, the more dragons we train, the less wreck havoc on Berk."

"Wait...so we train dragons so they _don't _break things?" asked Tuffnut.

"Man, I feel so used right now," added Ruffnut.

"Never mind," said Hiccup. "Let's get on back to Berk, see what we can find about this dragon."

As the others mounted their dragons and took to the sky, Astrid kept glancing at Hiccup. It could have been the bad lighting, but...did he look paler than usual?


	3. Chapter 3

He heard Astrid shout his name before his world became dark. He was falling down..._again. _Man, he did that a lot. From the Battle with the Red Death, to when he fell off the mast during the lightning storm, to just about every other adventure he shared. He fell down.

And falling down wasn't very fun.

He landed flat on his back, resisting the urge to scream. It wasn't _that _bad of a fall. He'd been in worse. He stood up and brushed some of the dirt and dust off his clothes before registering a screaming voice.

"HICCUP CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" shouted the voice of Astrid.

For a few moments, Hiccup couldn't respond. He was in pain all over...but he had to say _something_, or everyone up there would just expect the worst. So, he replied.

"Yeah!" he said. "Yeah yeah, I can hear you!"

"Hiccup!" Oh great. Another voice. Only this time it was Fishlegs'. "Are you okay?"

There was a brief pause. _Was _he alright? He didn't want to worry them further, so he just called up, "I'm fine."

"Is the dragon down there?" asked Tuffnut.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by Ruffnut when she shouted, "Did you touch it?"

"I want to touch it!" shouted Tuffnut.

Hiccup suddenly heard hissing noises coming from different directions, yet all from the same dragon. Yeah, it was down here...and angry, too.

"Uh...yeah, it's not very happy..." he called back up to his friends, wary of how his voice stuttered and wavered. "I can't see it, but I can hear it."

He heard Tuffnut and Snotlout grumble to each other, but couldn't hear them well enough to make out the words. Then, he heard Astrid shout, "Hang on, we'll get you out."

He felt comforted by her reassurance, but it vanished when the dragon hissed again, closer this time. As much as he loved dragons, he didn't like not being able to see them. Especially one as angry as this.

"What's it like down there?" asked Tuffnut. "Is it scary?"

"It's..." Hiccup thought. He didn't like openly admitting he was afraid, so he settled with saying, "...dark. How's it coming, Astrid?" He _really _wanted to get out of this hole.

"Just give me a second," said Astrid. "The rope's not long enough."

Hiccup felt his heart sink. This could mean he could be stuck in here for who knows how long.

"Oh, drat," he muttered, hoping none of the others heard him.

"It's okay!" shouted Astrid. _Drat, she must have heard me, _thought Hiccup. "You just have to give us a minute to go back and get some more..."

"I think Toothless might have some in his saddlebag," said Hiccup, really hoping he was right.

"I'll check!" shouted Astrid.

Hiccup waited for another three seconds before he heard a dragon bray softly. He suddenly realized the dragon was Toothless. Poor dragon...he must have been scared out of his mind.

"Toothless?" said Hiccup. "It's okay, bud. I'll be out in no time."

Toothless roared in agreement.

"Ah!" shouted Astrid with delight. "Here's the rope!"

Hiccup was about to reply when he suddenly heard the hiss again. This time, he felt something grapple onto his right leg. He yelped accidently, shaking his leg and flinging the dragon off.

_No harm done, _said Hiccup. _Maybe they didn't hear the yelp..._

"HICCUP!?" shouted Astrid.

_Darn, they heard it, _thought Hiccup.

"Are you alright!?" asked Astrid, her voice laced with worry.

"Fine!" shouted Hiccup, forcing his voice to be cheerful. "The dragon here just startled me is all."

A few more moments passed before Astrid spoke again. "Do you see the rope?" she asked.

"No, I can't see..." Hiccup answered, feeling around blindly until he touched something that felt fabric-y. He realized it was the rope. "Oh, wait, I feel it." He gripped tightly around the rope with both hands and pulled on it, just to let Astrid know he had a grip on it.

"Okay, Stormfly, pull!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup held on tighter as he felt the rope jerk. Soon, his head was above the ground, and he quickly grabbed on for anything that he could use to pull himself out with. Astrid ran over and grabbed him, pulling him out the rest of the way.

"Thanks," he said, really hating how dusty he looked in the sunlight. "Now, let's get that dragon out of there."

As they worked to remove the fallen debris, Hiccup found himself feeling lightheaded. He didn't bring it up for his friends' sakes, but it was still there. Soon, although later than they expected, the hole was clear, and the tiny dragon darted out of it, and blasted away.

Snotlout was fuming with anger. "Really!?" he yelled angrily to no one in particular. "REALLY!? We save its life, and THAT'S all the thanks we get!? Why that little ungrateful, selfish dragon. If I ever get my hands on that thing ag-"

"Snotlout," said Hiccup, "you know, we've been _over _this. Dragons are dragons. Each species is different. You can't really blame them for their behavior."

"Fine," said Snotlout, but continued to mumble.

"Fishlegs," said Hiccup, ignoring his cousin, "is there anything like that in the book of dragons?"

"No," said Fishlegs. "The closest I've heard of is a Terrible Terror, but that thing was no Terrible Terror."

"What? It wasn't?" asked Tuffnut.

"Maybe we could check Bork's notes," Hiccup suggested, remembering how he had been entrusted with them just a few weeks prior to now.

"That is a great idea!" shouted Fishlegs excitedly. "Maybe we could learn more about it...even train it!"

"That would be so cool!" shouted Tuffnut. "Wait...but why train it?"

"New dragons," said Hiccup, shrugging, not really wanting to answer Tuffnut. "We love this stuff. Besides, the more dragons we train, the less wreck havoc on Berk."

"Wait...so we train dragons so they _don't _break things?" asked Tuffnut.

"Man, I feel so used right now," added Ruffnut.

"Never mind," said Hiccup, now very aware of the lightheadedness he was feeling. "Let's get on back to Berk, see what we can find about this dragon."

He and the others got back on their dragons, and were soon airborne. Hiccup felt Astrid's eyes on him, but decided not to meet hers. If he made her feel like something was wrong, he would never hear the end of it.

Problem was, something _was _wrong.

"Hiccup?" asked Astrid. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Who? Me?" asked Hiccup as if he were shocked. "Of course, Astrid! Why would you even ask something like that?"

"I don't know," said Astrid. "You look...bad."

"Ha," said Hiccup, waving it off slightly. "Define bad?"

"You're pale..."

"Naturally," said Hiccup.

"No, I mean...pale-er," said Astrid.

"Probably just the lighting," said Hiccup, calling to mind the fact that the sun was setting slowly. "Plus the fact I'm covered in dust."

Astrid gave him one more look before she focused on Stormfly's flying again. She would make sure once they landed back in the village.

Somehow, she got the feeling this wasn't going to turn out very good...

...it was just a feeling...

...or maybe it was...

_...worry...concern..._

Wait. No. Not the Great Astrid Hofferson. She wasn't worried. Maybe out loud she wasn't...

...but inside...

...she was terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

**First update today (I don't update until around two o'clock on Sunday because we're gone in the mornings and early afternoon)! Glad you all like this story so far! "THIS IS BERK" is in process...it's just taking longer than I hoped. :) Sorry about that...I'll probably start going berserk on updating that one once I get the hang of writing short fanfictions. Thanks! I will post more to it, I just don't know when (maybe a few days or so). Thanks again! **

Astrid kept her eyes on Hiccup the entire time while landing on Berk just a few minutes after their little discussion. He dismounted, patted Toothless, and then began walking to his house. He felt terrible. His head ached, and he felt like he would collapse if something so much as bumped into him.

"What are you doing, Hiccup?" asked Astrid, seeing where he was heading.

"Home for a few minutes," said Hiccup. "Maybe get some of the dust and dirt off me. I'll meet you at the Great Hall in maybe an hour or so for dinner, okay?"

"Well...okay," said Astrid, but she was still hesitant. He seemed to pale even further when he dismounted, as if it was physically straining. "You sure you're alright?"

Oh boy. She was onto him. "Fine!" Hiccup lied. "I'll see you later! Come on, Toothless," he called to his dragon. The two trecked back up to their house, not looking back for fear Hiccup would just intrigue Astrid's imagination.

Sadly, though, it wasn't her imagination.

Astrid watched until Hiccup and Toothless were out of sight. Then, she looked to Stormfly and the others.

"That's strange," said Fishlegs.

"What do you mean?" asked Snotlout. "Hiccup acting strange is strange?"

"No," said Fishlegs. "Hiccup _always _takes Toothless out for a sundown flight right about now. He never forgets, never puts it off...but he did this time. He just...either he forgot, or he intentionally didn't do it."

"We'll talk to him about it later," said Astrid. "He doesn't really seem like he wants to talk right now."

They remounted their dragons and flew off to their houses, Astrid's mind wandering back to Hiccup every time she got him off it.

Hiccup stumbled as he walked up the hill to his house. Did it _have _to be on a hill? Seriously. It made it _so hard _to get to.

After he stumbled the second time, Toothless gestured for him to get on his back. Hiccup accepted the offer gratefully with a quick "Thanks bud" before the dragon bounded up the hill to Hiccup's house.

Hiccup got off Toothless, straightened himself out, making sure he didn't look too bad before he yanked the door to his house open. His father, Stoick, was sitting in his chair, sharpening his axe with a stone.

"Hey Dad," Hiccup greeted.

"Hey, Hiccup," Stoick replied. He looked up from his work as Toothless walked in behind his son.

"Is everything alright?" asked Stoick.

"Alright? Of course!" shouted Hiccup.

"If you say so," said Stoick, trying to ignore how _pale_ his son looked. He always looked slightly pale...but _this_...this was unnatural.

"I do?" asked Hiccup. "Okay, I say so."

"Whatever you say," said Stoick, although he was worried. He knew Hiccup was lying; he was always a bad liar, but he really hated it when he knew there was something Hiccup wasn't telling him.

"What aren't you telling me, Hiccup?" asked Stoick.

"Oh," said Hiccup, looking for some sort of excuse, "um...earlier today there was a dragon trapped in one of those old dragon traps. You know, from when we used to..._ahem..._" he cleared his throat, and instantly Stoick knew what he was going to say.

"Okay, never mind, continue?" he said.

"Okay, anyways," said Hiccup, clapping his hands together and holding that position, "a dragon got caught in one of them, and we went to the rescue, I fell in it...but I'm not hurt!" he added quickly, noting the look on his father's face. "The others got me out, and then we got the dragon out."

"Ah," said Stoick. "You might want to think about gettin' rid of those traps sometime. Since dragons are now part of Berk, they could be a real hazard."

"Yeah, don't I know it," said Hiccup. "Okay, so I'm going to go get rid of all..._this_." He gestured to the dust that covered his tunic.

"Okay, you do that," said Stoick, rising to a stand. "I'm going out for a few minutes. I'll see you at the Great Hall later on."

"Sure," said Hiccup. "See you later."

"Good," said Stoick before walking out the door, shutting it behind him. As soon as he did, Hiccup fell over, leaning heavily against his beloved dragon. Man, he felt _awful. _

"I'm okay, bud," said Hiccup, realizing the Night Fury's worry. "Just tired is all."

Toothless didn't look convinced, and Hiccup knew he wasn't.

"Let's go on upstairs," said Hiccup. "I really feel like I need to lay down for a few minutes."

Toothless nodded eagerly, allowing his rider to lean heavily on him as they walked up the stairs to Hiccup's room. Upon entering said establishment, they walked over to Hiccup's bed. Immediately, Hiccup fell on it wearily, folding his hands over his forehead.

Toothless cooed and nudged his rider's side. Hiccup smiled at the dragon, rubbing his head, causing the Night Fury to break out in a fit of purrs.

"Wake me up in a few hours, okay?" asked Hiccup to the dragon. Toothless nodded before resting his head on his master's chest, exhailing happily. Hiccup smiled and closed his eyes.

Almost instantly, sleep engulfed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid and the others from the Dragon Training Academy waited right outside Great Hall for Hiccup. They waited and waited for him to arrive, but he didn't come, which was now beginning to worry them. Hiccup was never late.

"What now?" asked Snotlout. "I'm starving!"

"He's our leader," said Astrid. "If you were late, we'd wait for you."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't expect you to," said Snotlout.

"Guys, he'll be here, he's Hiccup," Fishlegs assured.

Why did that only seem to make Astrid feel worse?

...

Hiccup woke up with a start when Toothless ran his tongue across the young rider's face.

"Toothless!" Hiccup groaned. "Seriously?"

Toothless nodded, like, "Of course!" and then stepped away, allowing Hiccup room to get up. Hiccup looked outside and suddenly realized how _dark _it was...

...and how late it was...

...and how late _he _was...

He sprang up quickly, ignoring his now pounding head, and strode over to Toothless, brushing the extra dust he didn't brush off from earlier off his clothes and out of his hair. Afterwards, he sauntered quickly down the stairwell, Toothless in close pursuit.

Hiccup winced each time he took a step. Was it just him, or did his right leg hurt? Strange. Whenever he had unusual pain in one of his legs, it was from the left one. Gobber told him it was phantom pains...but now his good leg was hurting.

Shoving off the thought quickly, he opened the front door and ran outside, Toothless mirroring him. Hiccup leaped onto Toothless' back, clicked the prosthetic into place, and the two were soon airborne.

...

Astrid looked into the sky to see a black figure swoop in it. Hiccup landed Toothless right in front of the Great Hall, dismounting quickly. Astrid ran down the steps, followed by the other riders and their dragons.

"What took you so long?" Astrid questioned, crossing her arms.

"Just lost track of time," said Hiccup. "So...you ready?"

Astrid didn't argue, but couldn't help but notice how Hiccup looked even _more _pale than he had earlier that day. She thought it could have been bad lighting, but when they walked into the Great Hall, she found she was wrong.

"You look awful," said Astrid to Hiccup.

_I feel awful, _thought Hiccup, but he didn't say it for Astrid's sake. "Ah, don't worry about it," he brushed it off, not wanting to talk about it.

"No, Hiccup, I _am _worried about it," said Astrid, and truly, she was. Hiccup didn't seem worried, though, but he was reasonably good at hiding his emotions. If he was in pain, he wouldn't tell her.

"You shouldn't," said Hiccup. "I'm fine."

She decided not to get on his case about it, but promised she would find out more later, even if she had to hunt him down and interrogate him intensely to get the answer. But then there was the problem; when he was under interrogation, he just did what he taught everyone else to do: say your name, and where you live.

She was afraid interrogating him would lead him to being a broken record, like "My name is Hiccup Haddock, I live on the island of Berk. I know nothing of dragons or those that ride them." But nonetheless, she was going to.

Shortly after the youths sat down at a table, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout on one side, and then Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs on the other side, Hiccup and Astrid positioned next to each other.

While the others started eating their food, Hiccup only stared at his, his stomach churning even at the very _thought _of eating something. He was too busy thinking he hadn't realized Fishlegs had been talking to him.

"-and in Bork's notes," said Fishlegs, "the parts I looked over, anyways, it said nothing about a dragon such as the one we found today."

"That's strange," said Astrid. "I was sure Bork would have something in his notes about a dragon such as this. What do you think, Hiccup?" she asked, turning to him. He only stared out at the wall. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked, shaking his shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you seriously not hear any of that?" Astrid asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" said Hiccup. "Sorry."

Astrid suddenly noticed that while the others had finished their food, Hiccup hadn't touched his.

"Why haven't you eaten anything yet, Hiccup?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Not really hungry, I guess," he answered casually.

"Hiccup," said Astrid, "you're hiding something from me."

"Why would you think that?" asked Hiccup. The throbbing in his leg was now _horrible. _And the painful pounding in his head wasn't helping at all.

"You're acting weird," said Astrid. "Well, weird-er."

Hiccup rose to a stand, desperately hoping he wouldn't limp. He sure _felt _like limping, but if he did, Astrid would only grow more concerned, and he didn't need that.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night," said Hiccup, walking around the table and heading towards the door, calling Toothless to follow him. "See you guys for dragon training in the morning."

He and Toothless walked out of the Great Hall. Instantly, Hiccup's right leg buckled under his own weight, and he would have fell flat on his face hadn't Toothless caught him.

Hiccup steadied himself on the dragon's side, thankful for his help. He and the dragon began walking to the house, when Hiccup suddenly heard the doors to the Great Hall swing open, and a certain blonde female come rushing out of it.

As soon as he heard the door open, he had pushed himself off Toothless, now standing upright without help from the dragon, although he felt as though he would pass out from pain just standing.

"Hiccup!" Astrid groaned while racing down the steps towards him. "What was that?"

"What was that what?" asked Hiccup.

"What...was that...what!?" asked Astrid, her voice suddenly becoming erratic. "Hiccup what is wrong with you!?"

"What do you mean!?" shouted Hiccup back.

"You...something's wrong!" shouted Astrid, pointing a finger accusingly at him. "TELL ME!"

"How can I tell you if there's nothing wrong?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh, _something's wrong, _alright!" yelled Astrid. "And you're going to tell me!"

"Astrid," Hiccup sighed, "I told you, everything's fine. Could you just take my word for it, please?"

He turned around and began walking, hoping he didn't limp, but he knew Astrid saw his desperate attempts, because she gasped.

"Hiccup," she asked, her voice suddenly calm and full of worry and concern as she followed him, grabbing one of his shoulders to keep him from walking. "You're limping!"

"Yeah, I always limp from time to time," said Hiccup, hoping to keep Astrid off his trail. But she wasn't having it. "Because of phantom pains. We've been over this before, Astrid."

"On your _left leg, _yes," said Astrid, "but you're limping on your _right one_."

"Why on Earth would I be doing that?" asked Hiccup. Astrid grabbed his other shoulder and whirled him around so they were face to face. When she turned him, it made him feel extremely dizzy, but he didn't dare show it.

"Sit down for a minute," she ordered, pulling him over towards Toothless. Said dragon kneeled, allowing Hiccup to sit on his back so his legs were dangling off the side of the Night Fury.

"Oh _honestly, _Astrid," said Hiccup. "What are you doing?"

"I want to get a look at your leg," said Astrid. "Just...I'm trying to help!"

He tried to keep her hands away from his leg every time she tried to roll up the pants leg fabric, but he failed each time. She _was _stronger than him on a regular basis, but now with his pain in his head and leg, he couldn't fight her.

At length, he let Astrid take a look at his leg. And when she rolled up the pants leg, they both let out a sharp, painful sounding gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

Mid-point of his leg, right between his foot and his knee, there was a large, inflamed, red bump that stuck out horribly against his pale skin. Red mashed with purple was decorated around the area, making it look far worse than it seemed.

Or maybe it really _was _that bad?

Astrid gasped, her hands coming to her mouth. She cast a glance at Hiccup. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" shouted Astrid, causing Hiccup to jarr back and almost fall off Toothless.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME!?" he replied.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS IT!" shouted Astrid.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Hiccup replied. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT GOT THERE!"

"NEITHER DO I!" shouted Astrid. "AND IT'S MAKING ME MAD!"

"Oh you don't say?" asked Hiccup sarcastically.

"When did this start!?" asked Astrid, her voice calming slightly (but only ever so slightly).

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "I started feeling strange after we cleared the rubble..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" shouted Astrid.

"I didn't want you to worry!" Hiccup answered.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO _WORRY!?" _asked Astrid.

"I...uh..."

"Tell me everything," Astrid ordered after taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Don't you dare leave out a single thing."

"Alright fine," said Hiccup. "I feel sick. I can't walk without nearly collapsing. I can't move without my head feeling like someone's driving a dagger through it. I can't think about food without feeling worse. I can't...I just feel so...awful."

"Thank you for telling me," said Astrid. Hiccup noted that she wanted to add "It's about time you were honest!", but didn't for his own sake. "We should tell your father."

"MY FATHER!?" Now it was Hiccup's turn to be mad. He suddenly jumped to a stand, wobbling slightly, but keeping a steady balance maintained. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TERRIBLE OF AN IDEA THAT IS!?"

"NO!" shouted Astrid. "He's your father, Hiccup! He needs to know if something's wrong with you!"

Hiccup was about to protest that there was nothing wrong with him, but everything said differently. Suddenly, he couldn't stand anymore. He fell sideways, Astrid calling his name and catching him. But he couldn't even stay awake now. He found his world suddenly go black, and he knew, even though he wasn't awake, that something was wrong with him.

...

Astrid let out a sharp scream as Hiccup collapsed sideways. She caught him, but then noticed that his eyes were shut tight.

"HICCUP!?" she shouted, shaking him. He didn't respond. His eyes didn't open. "HICCUP!" she shouted again, more fervently this time, shaking him even harder, again to no avail. She was panicking now. She needed to get help. Hiccup needed help.

She pressed her free hand to his forehead, only to withdraw seconds later. He was burning hot.

She gently lowered Hiccup the rest of the way to the ground beside Toothless, trying not to panic. Keyword: trying. She was failing, and she knew it. She was scared out of her mind.

The Night Fury was crooning worriedly and sadly, trying to wake his rider by nudging him as he did every morning to wake him up.

"Stay with him," said Astrid. "I'm going to go get help."

_Like you needed to tell me, really, _thought Toothless, curling his tail around the boy protectively. He would be alright. He had to be alright. He watched Astrid run off and up the steps to the Great Hall before throwing the doors open wildly.

She knew Stoick was here. She had seen him come in, and hadn't seen him leave. So, before she even saw him, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOICK! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HICCUP!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! So, recently, I have been noticing that most of my stories have been focusing mainly on Hiccup. Well, this story is mainly **_**about **_**Hiccup, but it's also about Astrid. In a few chapters, it'll get really interesting, and then focus more on Astrid, and how she leads the others without Hiccup while he's sick. I first want to thank lorde for pointing that out to me, and everyone else for reviewing, faving, and following! Means a lot to a young author such as myself (I am thirteen). :) Thanks again! Virtual hugs! **

Astrid and Stoick paced relentlessly downstairs, constantly eying the staircase. It had been nearly _two hours _since the incident. Everyone had heard Astrid when she screamed "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HICCUP!" so now, all the youths of the dragon training academy were waiting outside the door to the Haddock household, evidently worried.

The whole village had been there at one point, all shouting for an explanation (since most of them had been in the Great Hall when Astrid screamed for help, they followed to see what was up, pulling other villagers with them, explaining Astrid's antics). When no one offered one (simply because no one _had _one), little by little, the crowd disappeared.

The only reason Hiccup's friends (besides Astrid) were waiting outside and not inside was because they were pinning Toothless to the ground, trying to keep him out of the house while Gothi finished her examination on Hiccup. Astrid was pretty sure they had Meatlung sit on Toothless...but she didn't know. What else would keep that Night Fury at bay? She had absolutely no idea.

"So he just fainted?" asked Stoick, breaking Astrid from her thoughts. "He was acting strange, you talked to him, and he fainted. Just like that?"

Astrid nodded. "That's about it, plus what I've already told you," she replied. "Although he more of...passed out then fainted to be frank."

"Can you run it over for me again, one more time?" asked Stoick, sitting down and gesturing for Astrid to do the same. She did, and then explained (for what was like the tenth time now):

"After he didn't eat at the Great Hall, I got somewhat worried," she said. "He'd been acting strange ever since we got back from freeing that dragon from that horrid trap. First, he went straight home instead of flying out with Toothless, and then he didn't arrive at the Great Hall as soon as we expected, and then he cut short the conversation and stormed out the doors."

Stoick nodded, urging her to continue.

"After that," said Astrid, "I followed him out, questioned him, asked him what was wrong and told him that he wasn't acting like himself, and he brushed it off...but then he was _limping. _I mean...on his _right leg. _His..._good leg._"

"Hiccup limping on the left one wouldn't be a big deal," said Stoick. "He does limp on it occasionally...but the right one?"

"I know," said Astrid. "I sat him down on Toothless, and then looked at his right leg and...oh man...words can't even _begin _to describe how _awful _it looked. We got into a somewhat argument on how it happened...but then I won, apparently, because I got him to tell me how he was feeling. I've told you before...sick, awful, like he would just collapse at any moment...I really don't want to go over it again. But he stood abruptly...begging me not to bring you into this...but _OBVIOUSLY _I did...he passed out before I could even get him to sit down again. And then he got like an instant fever...and then you know what happened. I ran in, screamed for help, and then we took him back here, sent for Gothi...yeah."

At that moment, Snotlout burst through the door, shutting it behind him.

"Chief, how much longer?" he asked. "Because I really don't think we can keep Toothless contained outside for much longer."

"There hasn't been any news yet," said Stoick. "Just try to keep that dragon out of the way. It's already taking long enough as it is."

As soon as Snotlout ran back out the door to help keep Toothless at bay again, Gothi walked down the stairwell, frowning. Stoick and Astrid stood immediately as she began to scribble something with her staff.

"Astrid, go get Fishlegs," said Stoick, calling to mind the fact that Fishlegs was the closest person at that time who could read Gothi's writing. Astrid nodded quickly before running outside.

Toothless was going absolutely NUTS. Meatlung was sitting on him (hah, she was right) while the others tried (and failed) to calm him down. Astrid walked over and laid her hand on Toothless' head.

Then she turned to Fishlegs. "We need you to read Gothi's writings," she said suddenly.

Fishlegs suddenly turned white. He hated it when Hiccup was sick, but he hated it even _more _when it was _he _who had to tell his father of his condition.

"Why can't you ask Gobber?" asked Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid exclaimed angrily.

"Okay okay, I'm going," said Fishlegs.

"Thanks," said Astrid, following him to the house. "You're the closest one right now who knows how to translate it."

"I hate that about me!" Fishlegs complained, yanking the Haddock's door open. He and Astrid walked over to the writing scribbled on the floor, Fishlegs looking at it, mumbling to himself, and then gasping.

"WHAT!?" shouted Astrid and Stoick at the same time.

"I _really _wish you would have gotten Gobber," mumbled Fishlegs.

"WHAT IS IT!?" screamed Astrid. "If you don't tell me, so help me, Fishlegs Ingerman, I'm getting my axe!"

"NO!" screamed Fishlegs in terror (genuine terror). "I can't do it!"

"FISHLEGS!" shouted Stoick. "I'm siding with Astrid on this one!"

"Okay," shouted Fishlegs. "She says Hiccup has a high fever, but will be fine!"

Gothi whacked Fishlegs on the head with her staff...hard. She then pointed her staff to Fishlegs, and then aimed it at Stoick and Astrid.

"YOU'RE LYING!" shouted Astrid. "WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO US ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!? THIS IS SERIOUS, FISHLEGS!"

"FINE!" screamed Fishlegs. "HICCUP IS DYING!"

Silence. Astrid felt tears she didn't want to shed weld up in her eyes. No way. Now she _hoped _Fishlegs was lying. She looked to Gothi frantically, but the elder only bowed her head, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

Astrid turned her attention back to Fishlegs. "No," she mouthed. "No, you don't mean that! Please tell me it says something different! PLEASE FISHLEGS!"

Now the tears were falling. She realized Fishlegs also had tears streaming down his face. Out of all the youths in the dragon academy (besides Hiccup, or course, who was at the top), Fishlegs had the kindest heart. Astrid had only seen him cry a few times, all times having to do with his friends or dragon.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," said Fishlegs, his voice breaking. "Hiccup _is_ dying."


	8. Chapter 8

Shortly after Fishlegs stated the truth, Stoick and Astrid turned and bolted up the stairway so fast Astrid thought she was close to the speed of a Terrible Terror. Hiccup was laying on his bed, his blanket brought up to his middle section, a wet cloth on his forehead, his emerald green eyes closed. Astrid presumed he was sleeping...or unconscious.

Either way, he wasn't awake.

But wait...

...in that case...

Oh boy...

_Did he know? _

_Did Gothi tell him? _

More importantly...

_Would Astrid be the one to tell him if Gothi hadn't already? _

Stoick and Astrid paused in the doorway, cast each other a glance, before racing to the bedside, kneeling down on either side of it.

"How did I let this happen?" Astrid heard Stoick whisper. "And to Hiccup of all people..."

A set of footsteps soon jarred Astrid and the Chief from their thoughts. Fishlegs and Gothi made their way up the stairs, Fishlegs gasping at the sight of the leader to the Berk Dragon Training Academy.

"How did this happen!?" Astrid questioned Gothi. Gothi shook her head before writing more out with her staff.

Fishlegs tried to keep his voice from wavering as he read what she wrote: "She says it's some sort of venom," he said slowly. "Like none she's ever seen before."

"Does she say anything about a cure, Fishlegs?" asked Stoick.

Fishlegs shook his head. "No," he said dolefully. "She's never even _heard _of a venom such as this. She says...the venom started at his right leg...and then poisoned the rest of him."

"That's-" Astrid started. "The leg his was limping on...the leg with the...the..." She suddenly felt salty tears make their way down her cheeks. No! Astrid Hofferson didn't cry!

But wait...

...she _was _Astrid Hofferson...

...and she _was _crying.

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" yelled Stoick, standing suddenly. "Is there any cure...ANYTHING we could do!?"

"Can Gobber answer it _now_?" asked Fishlegs, not trusting himself to say anything else about the matter.

Gothi whacked him.

"She says no," said Fishlegs. "Nothing. Th-there's nothing we can do. She says...she...she's giving him three to four more days to live. After that..." He stopped suddenly. He really _did not _want to go on. Stoick understood.

"I should go alert the village," said Stoick, although he was extremely reluctant to leave his son's bedside. I mean...you never know. "I'll call a meeting in the Great Hall. Astrid...would you stay with him?"

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else right now, sir," said Astrid.

"Okay," said Stoick. "I'll be back soon."

Astrid knew he would. He wouldn't stay away very long...just long enough to tell the village of Hiccup's condition. In the meantime, though, Astrid had some friends waiting outside the door who she thought someone should talk to, knowing Stoick couldn't because of their stupidity levels.

Gothi left shortly after Stoick, giving Astrid and Fishlegs a quick pat on the shoulder. Astrid looked to Fishlegs, who clambered down beside her on his knees in front of the bed.

"I have to go tell the twins and Snotlout," said Astrid. "I'm going to let Toothless in here now, too. He...he should be with Hiccup."

Fishlegs nodded as Astrid stood. Astrid knew at this point Fishlegs couldn't bear to talk about it any more. She walked down the stairs and yanked open the door. As soon as she did, though, something black and speedy pushed the door open the rest of the way, darting into the house and up the stairs.

Toothless ran frantically, seeing his opportunity. Astrid didn't stop him.

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood, about to race in after Toothless, but stopped when they saw the tear stains on Astrid's face.

"What happened?" asked Snotlout.

"Hiccup is dying," said Astrid, just wanting to spit it out and get it over with.

Suddenly, Tuffnut and Ruffnut broke out laughing. As soon as they did, Astrid and Snotlout both punched them.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY!?" screamed Astrid.

"Wait...you're serious!?" exclaimed Ruffnut, her facial expressions changing like lightning.

"UGH!" shouted Astrid. "You HONESTLY think I would JOKE about something like this!?"

"Hiccup is..." Tuffnut started. "But he can't be dying. He's...he's..._Hiccup! _Duh!"

"I didn't think anyone could ride a Night Fury, either, Tuffnut," said Snotlout. "But it happened."

Ruffnut looked at Astrid. "I'm...so sorry, Astrid," she said sympathetically (a rare case with Ruffnut, but she and Astrid had been close before the Red Death, and they knew a lot about each other).

Astrid wiped some errant tears away with her hands. "Stoick's having a meeting in the Great Hall," said Astrid. "As long as you guys don't act too crazy, you can go."

One look at them as they turned and walked away, and Astrid knew they wouldn't try anything funny. They knew how serious the situation was, even though they wanted to disregard it.

Astrid turned and walked back into the house, walking solemnly up the stairs, finding Fishlegs still by the bedside and Toothless on the other side, crooning worriedly.

"You can go on, Fishlegs," said Astrid. "Maybe it'll do you some good."

"Okay," said Fishlegs. He didn't want to leave Hiccup, but seeing his friend in this state was harder than he had before imagined anything. He stood and walked back down the stairs, Astrid and Toothless taking no notice until they heard the door open and close.

Astrid looked to Toothless and rubbed his head. "Oh Toothless," she sobbed, "I don't want him to die."


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO ALL! So, I know in tha last few chapter updates, I have written no A/Ns. Sorry about that, but I didn't really have time to add them in before posting. I've been SUPER SUPER busy, but I wanted to get _something _out for you guys, and just didn't have time to write any A/Ns. So I guess I have a lot of catching up to do now. :) Let's see if I can get all of them: **

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you like it! **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Yeah! Team Astrid! Find the cure! Save your leader! DO SOMETHING! YEAH! Don't loose hope yet! (yet). **

**ScarletNightFury: Awww! Thank you! I update a lot, actually...should be finishing this story sometime this week if it goes as planned. Usually multiple times a day (ask any of my other followers. They'll tell you. Haha). **

**amillipede: Wow. Just wow. That review? SO SWEET! THANKS A MILLION TIMES A GAZILLION PLUS A TRILLION (is that even a number anymore?). I'm glad you enjoyed the "How Not To" series as well. I had a lot of fun with that one. :) Reviews mean so much to me! I've only had fanfiction for sixteen days (two weeks, two days, this Saturday will be three weeks), and already getting so many encouragements really speaks WONDERS to someone like me. :) YOU'RE amazing! :D**

**Everyone else: Playing catch-up on shoutouts is _hard _man. :) Free virtual soda of your choice! Enjoy the next chapter! Have fun! :) **

Astrid felt useless. She felt worse knowing that she was _literally _useless at this point. There was _nothing _to be done. Nothing to do. She felt like she should have been trying, but at the same time, she didn't feel like she could. Both times when they were looking for a cure for something, Hiccup was there, leading them. Like when all the dragons got sick from those blue flowers, it was Hiccup who lead the journey to get the Scauldron venom.

But now it was different. Now it was _Hiccup _who needed the cure.

If there was one, that is. Problem was, there wasn't. No cure for the venom that was slowly killing him.

A sudden moan brought Astrid from her thoughts. Looking down, she saw Hiccup's eyes were cracked open just slightly, but he was awake.

Astrid still wondered if he knew. She hoped he did...that way she wouldn't have to be the one to tell him.

"Hey," he whimpered. Astrid's heart broke at how vulnerable his voice sounded.

"Hey," Astrid replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like rainbows!" Hiccup said sarcastically, smiling slightly. "Awful," he admitted the truth. "But it could be a lot worse."

_No it couldn't, _Astrid found herself thinking.

"Why are you here?" asked Hiccup. "N-not that it's bothersome, or anything, just because...I'm just wondering."

"Stoick asked me to stay with you," said Astrid. "Plus the fact that I don't think he could keep me away otherwise without pinning me down, or tying me onto the mast of a ship with chains."

"Uh-huh," said Hiccup. "Makes perfect sense. I didn't know you cared. Well, I mean, I always knew you _cared, _but I didn't really know you..._cared..._oh man, that was stupid." He smacked his hand up against his forehead, suddenly realizing the cloth that was laid on top of it. "What-?"

"Leave it on," said Astrid, seeing Hiccup make an attempt to remove it. "Gothi said you have a high fever."

"Oh...Gothi?" asked Hiccup. "I suppose you might have called her after I blacked out there."

Astrid nodded. Now since Hiccup didn't realize Gothi had been there until this moment, it now confirmed her fears. Hiccup _didn't _know that he was dying. Should she tell him? Should she wait until he asked? Should she let Stoick tell him?

It was all so messed up. Horribly messed up.

"So...what did she say?" asked Hiccup.

Here it comes. Astrid was going to have to tell him. What would he say? What would he do? How would he react? Would he hate her? Would he try to do something? Would...

"Astrid?" asked Hiccup again.

"F-Fishlegs read what Gothi said," said Astrid slowly. Now she had to do it. She couldn't stop there. "Gothi said you're dying. She's given you three to four days to live."

Hiccup stared at her for a minute. She closed her eyes, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Man," he said. "Poor Fishlegs. Having to give a family news like _that_ couldn't have been easy..."

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid. She hadn't expected him to answer like he did. She had half expected him to start crying or yelling...but here he was sympathizing with _Fishlegs. _"Fishlegs isn't the one who's dying, Hiccup!"

"So?" said Hiccup.

"You're taking this remarkably well," breathed Astrid.

"No, I just don't think I grasp the concept yet," said Hiccup. He whistled. "Strange. I wonder what it's like to die."

"I wish you wouldn't," said Astrid, shaking her head.

"Okay, then I won't," said Hiccup. They were silent for a few moments, neither one of the seventeen year olds meeting one another's gaze. Finally, Astrid spoke up.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. "I mean...you could think of me as your servant."

"I would hate to think of you like that," said Hiccup. "And no, I'm fine right now. But if you could do me a favor, that would be great."

"Anything," said Astrid, shifting on the bed so she could look at his face better.

"Would you...uh...take charge of the academy after I...you know," said Hiccup. "I mean...agh I'm terrible at this...just...run it? It means a lot to me..."

"Of course!" shouted Astrid. "Of course, but...are..." She wanted to try and reassure him that he _wouldn't _die and that she would find the cure, but Gothi said there wasn't one. And if anyone knew, it was Gothi.

"Look, Astrid, I know," said Hiccup, putting his hand on top of Astrid's. "I know you're scared. I am too." Astrid looked at him suddenly. "But you have to realize that you can't change what's going to happen to me."

"Maybe I could," said Astrid.

"Astrid," said Hiccup.

"No, I mean, maybe I could," said Astrid.

"Astrid-"

"I could even sail to the end of the world to try and find that cure-"

"ASTRID!"

"What?" asked Astrid.

"What's done...is done," said Hiccup. "I don't think there's anything you could do. So...you'll run the academy? Keep Snotlout out of mischief, keep the twins from killing themselves, blowing up Berk, etcetera?"

"I already said I would, and you know I don't break my promises," said Astrid.

"Good," said Hiccup. "And...thanks." He closed his eyes, pronely falling asleep afterwards.

"I don't break my promises," said Astrid to Hiccup, although he was sleeping. "And I promise you, you are not going to die."

Stoick arrived shortly after, and Astrid left the chief to be alone with his son. She clambered sadly out of the Haddock residence, finding Stormfly waiting for her outside.

"Come on, girl," said Astrid. "Let's go home."

_Translated: Let's go hide and cry our eyes our for a few days. _

She got on Stormfly, and the dragon took off, but not before she saw Fishlegs run, stand where Stormfly was hovering over, and waved a piece of paper back and forth in his hand.

"ASTRID!" he yelled. "I FOUND IT!"


	10. Chapter 10

"ASTRID! I FOUND IT!"

"Found what!?" Astrid questioned, landing Stormfly beside Fishlegs.

"Okay, so I read what I didn't read of Bork's notes," Fishlegs breathed, panting from running. "And I found out what that little dragon was called!"

"This is all fine and dandy, Fishlegs," said Astrid, "but why is this so important?" Right now, the only thing she cared about was finding that cure for Hiccup (even if there wasn't one. She could invent one, right? Probably not, actually), moreover, Hiccup in general.

"That's just it!" exclaimed Fishlegs. "Here, look at this!"

He shoved the paper to Astrid, who took it and read over it. On the front of the paper there was a picture of a dragon...

...the same dragon that had been trapped in that dragon trap just the day before.

"Read it!" exclaimed Fishlegs, pointing to the "About" part of the page. Astrid read over it out loud:

"'Venomous Vorpent dragon,'" said Astrid. "'Very poisonous, kills humans in a matter of days. Poison works almost instantly. The Venomous Vorpent dragon numbs the area it plans to inject the poison in and then bites, to insure the victim doesn't feel it. The disease caused by the venom is called Vorpentitis, and has no known cure.' What does this have to do with-? Wait a minute..."

"Uh-huh," said Fishlegs. "You think about that for a minute."

Astrid suddenly remembered. Hiccup fell into the trap with the dragon...and then the yelp he let out, saying the dragon startled him...he started acting strange since then...and if the dragon numbed its prey before striking...was it possible Hiccup had been victim of this dragon?

"Don't you see, Astrid?" asked Fishlegs. "Hiccup has Vorpentitis!"

"But how does that HELP us, Fishlegs!?" shouted Astrid. "The book CLEARLY states there is no known cure!"

"The Book of Dragons also stated that Scauldrons don't have venom either, but the book was wrong!" Fishlegs retarded. "Remember that time the dragons were all taken down ill from those flowers Mildew planted? The Scauldron venom was what cured them!"

"Fishlegs," said Astrid, "say that again."

"I said the Scauldron venom was what cured them," said Fishlegs.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Astrid excitedly. "Fishlegs! What...what if the Venomous Vorpent dragon's venom is also the cure for Vorpentitis!?"

"You mean...like fighting fire with fire?" asked Fishlegs. "Like how you treat a snakebite with snake venom?"

"Exactly!" shouted Astrid. "Come on!"

She quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him on Stormfly, and the dragon blasted off.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" shouted Fishlegs.

"To meet the others at the Academy!" shouted Astrid back. "I think we could save Hiccup's life here, Fishlegs!"

Stormfly landed at the academy, allowing the riders on her back to dismount and run in. The other dragon riders were sitting in the academy, their heads bowed, and for once, not blowing something up.

"GUYS!" shouted Astrid. "Come on! I think we've found the cure for HIccup's fatal illness!"

Everyone's heads shot up immediately.

"WHAT!?" they shouted in unison.

"Stoick just said in the meeting that Gothi clearly stated that there _was no cure_," said Snotlout.

"Is it possible they could have been _wrong!?" _asked Astrid. "Look!" She spread out the piece of paper on a barrel. The riders crowded around it, looking at the description and picture. "The Venomous Vorpent dragon. Deadly poisonous, using venom to kill its prey. They call this illness Vorpentitis."

"So how does this tie in?" asked Snotlout.

"When Hiccup fell into the dragon trap, he must have fallen prone to the dragon's poisonous bite," said Astrid. "And if that's true-"

"Then Hiccup has Vorpentitis," said Ruffnut and Tuffnut in unison. Wow. Astrid was surprised they were actually listening. She continued.

"Right," she said. "Fishlegs and I have a theory."  
>She looked at Fishlegs, giving him leave to explain.<p>

"When the dragons became sick from those flowers," said Fishlegs, "Scauldron venom was the cure. So we believe that if we find this Venomous Vorpent, we could extract some of the venom, and then use it to cure Hiccup."

"It's the only chance Hiccup has, guys!" shouted Astrid. "We have to do this!"

"We don't even know if it'll work!" shouted Snotlout. He every bit wanted to help his cousin, but not when it involved nearly getting killed himself.

"None of us do!" shouted Astrid. "But if it were you...ANY of you...in his place right now, and he in yours, he would risk anything and everything to find a cure. Why won't you do the same thing for him!?"

Everyone stared at her for just a second before suddenly turning and leaping onto their dragons.

"I thought so!" shouted Astrid. "I need to go get some supplies from my place. You guys go to your own houses and get some provisions yourselves. I'll meet you back here in, let's say...half an hour."

The others rode off to their houses, Astrid turning and heading towards her own. She dismounted Stormfly, ran inside her house, grabbed a bowl, some rope, and a few other things which she proceeded to stuff into Stormfly's saddlebag.

"Okay, girl," said Astrid, mounting her dragon again. "Let's go see Hiccup."

She had purposely given herself extra time (it had only taken her five minutes to get everything she needed ready) for just that purpose. She knew it would take the others longer (besides Fishlegs) simply because they would have to debate whether or not to bring food.

Astrid gently nudged Stormfly, and the dragon took to the sky, flying towards the Haddock residence.

When Stormfly landed, she saw Stoick exiting the house, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Chief?" asked Astrid. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Astrid," said Stoick. "I didn't see you there."

"How's he doing?" she asked, jumping off Stormfly.

"Not better," said Stoick. "You could go see him if you want. I'm sure he'll appreciate the company. I was called out on some matter a few seconds ago...shouldn't take me very long, but would you mind-?"

"Not at all," Astrid replied, knowing the chief didn't want to leave his sick son by himself (other than Toothless).

"Thanks, Astrid," said Stoick. "I'll be back."

He walked off, and Astrid turned and walked into the house, telling Stormfly to wait for her outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ FOLLOWING A/N!**

**Okay, so in the first chapter A/N, I am pretty sure I said that this fanfic takes place a few weeks before "Live and Let Fly". Well for some reasons in the future chapters, I had to change it. This fanfic takes place a little after "Appetite for Destruction." I know, really weird to change the time period, but it's important. :) Thanks all. :) **

Astrid stormed up the stairway and entered Hiccup's room. Toothless was sitting on the right side beside the bed, looking up to Astrid and growling, but then going back to the worried face when he realized it was just her.

Hiccup was still laying like she had left him, only his arms were positioned differently, now folded across his chest. Astrid walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed gently, not wanting to wake him.

Then she realized he was already awake.

"Howsitgoing?" he slurred.

"Okay," said Astrid. "I was coming to tell you goodbye."

"Well, thanks, Astrid," said Hiccup, sarcasm dripping from his words, "but Gothi said I still have like, three days left to live now. I'm not dead _yet_."

"No, I mean..._I'm _leaving," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her, shock evident in his face. "You're..._leaving_?" he asked.

"I'm going to find your cure," said Astrid.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Miss Hofferson, but Gothi said there _wasn't _a cure," said Hiccup.

"Maybe Gothi was _wrong_. Did you ever think of that?" asked Astrid.

"I never thought of questioning someone who could look at your tongue and tell when you're going to die," said Hiccup.

"It's creepy," said Astrid. "But never mind. I think it might be better if you..._didn't _tell Stoick."

"Who? My Dad?" asked Hiccup. "Oh, no, of course not. Question, though. If you don't want Dad to know, why tell me?"

"Because if I didn't, you'd be asking to see us, and then your Dad would find out we're missing," said Astrid. "Besides, I trust you."

"That's good to know," said Hiccup. "I trust you too. Just...promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

Astrid nodded. She took his hand in her own and stared right into his forest green eyes, and he stared right back into her icy blue ones.

"Another thing," said Hiccup. "If by some chance you _don't _find the cure within three days...promise me you'll come back? I mean...I would hate to go without saying goodbye."

"You won't be going," said Astrid. "We'll find the cure. Okay?"

"Okay," said Hiccup. "But how do you even know where to look?"

"That dragon that we found in the dragon trap was actually called a Venomous Vorpent," said Astrid. "They are poisonous, according to Bork's notes. Deadly poisonous, with no cure. The illness they create is called Vorpentitis." She paused. "Did it make contact with you at all when you fell into the trap with it?"

"Well, it did grab my leg," said Hiccup. "The good one."

"That that confirms it," said Astrid. "It bit you."  
>"But I didn't feel anything!" said Hiccup.<p>

"That's because it numbs the area before it strikes," said Astrid.

"Oh, so I have an incurable disease, my friends are leaving me, and there's a crazy, psycho dragon on the loose," Hiccup said, counting everything off on his fingers. "That just about sums it up, huh?"

"Yeah," said Astrid. "Only we will find the cure for your Vorpentitis. I promise."

"That's a big promise to make, Astrid," said Hiccup. "I don't doubt you, I just...I'm worried, about you."  
>That made Astrid's heart break. Here was Hiccup, dying from slow killing poison, and he was worrying about <em>her. <em>

She shook her head. "You shouldn't," she said. "Don't worry about me. I'm worried about _you_."

"I've been getting that a lot from different people lately," said Hiccup. "Mostly my Dad, and then Fishlegs said he was worried, and then you now...I guess I worry people a lot, huh?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Astrid. "YES you worry us like you wouldn't believe! Like, remember the time you were standing on that mast during the lightning storm, with the trident, and then the lightning...did I ever tell you how worried we all were!?"

"Many times, Astrid," said Hiccup. "Many times."

"We'll be back," she said. "Me and the other dragon riders from the academy."

"You have to be," said Hiccup. "I...I need to say goodbye."

"No," said Astrid. "We'll find you the cure. I promise. Please don't give up."

Hiccup looked at her, his eyes now fluttering, trying to stay open. "I thought about giving up," he said, smiling. "But since you asked so nicely...and because you'd kill me if I did...I guess I'll keep hanging on."

"You do that," said Astrid, smiling back at him. "We'll be back before you know it. Trust me."  
>"I do, and I will," said Hiccup. "Thanks, Astrid."<p>

"Don't mention it," said Astrid.

She smiled and stood, knowing he was asleep, and then looked at Toothless. She had forgotten that the Night Fury was here, she was too busy talking to Hiccup. The dragon acknowledged her with a smile before smiling and returning to his master's bedside.

"Don't worry, Toothless," said Astrid. "He's not going to die."

She turned and walked down the stairs just as the front door opened and Stoick entered the household.

"He's sleeping," said Astrid.

Stoick nodded. "Thank you, Astrid," he said before turning and walking back up the stairs. Astrid went her own way, exiting the house, and then mounting Stormfly.

"Let's go, girl," she told the dragon. Stormfly took to the air and raced to the academy, arriving at the same time as the others and their dragons.

"You all ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah!" shouted Ruffnut and Tuffnut, banging their helmets together.

"Let's go finish off that dragon," said Snotlout. "I've got a score to settle with that little ungrateful...how dare IT!? We save its life, it poisons our leader. What a little stinker! I and I don't mean that in a good way!"

"Then let's go!" shouted Astrid. She and the others took to the air, making sure no one was looking, and then headed to the spot the dragon trap was located, just to see if it was around that area.

"Just hang on, Hiccup," she said to no one in particular. "Don't give up."


	12. Chapter 12

"So...any ideas on how we're going to find this thing!?" Snotlout shouted angrily. "We don't even know if it's on Berk anymore!"

The thought had never occurred to Astrid. What if it _wasn't _on Berk? If it wasn't on Berk, it could have been literally anywhere else.

Man, if it wasn't on Berk, who knew how long it would take for them to find it...? Would they not have enough time before...? Would they find it too late?

No. They _had _to find it in time. They just had to.

"By the way it was flying, it looked like it was trying to _escape_, not just pick a new hideout," said Fishlegs.

"It must be here somewhere," said Astrid. "We have to find it!"

"How should we approach this?" asked Fishlegs.

Astrid was stumped. Normally, this would be about the time Hiccup would come up with one of his brilliant schemes. Hiccup always knew what to do.

But he wasn't here. Astrid needed to do this for Hiccup. She promised him she would.

"We'll split up!" Astrid finally decided. "Meet back at the cove in one hour, weather you found something or not. If you find anything, give us your best dragon call for the dragon you're riding. Ready!?"

"Yeah," said the others.

"Then let's go!" shouted Astrid. The group scattered, each going off in different directions. Astrid could only hope they'd find something...some sort of guideline...if not the dragon itself.

Stormfly soared over the treetops, her careful eyes looking for anything. Astrid followed her dragon's gaze, staring intently at the ground below her, trying to get some sort of a lead.

"Okay," said Astrid. "Nothing so far. Keep going straight, Stormfly."

The Nadder obeyed, continuing to fly in the same exact pattern as before.

But still, they found nothing.

"No no no no no no no no NO NO!" shouted Astrid in frustration after she and Stormfly found absolutely nothing.

An hour passed quicker than she wanted. They found nothing at all of use, so they headed back to the cove, where they were meeting the other riders. The others were already there, having just arrived.

"Anything?" asked Astrid hopefully.

The youths shook their heads, making Astrid's heart drop. Maybe the Venomous Vorpent really _wasn't _on Berk, meaning it was somewhere else.

But where else? That was the biggest question.

"What should we do now?" asked Tuffnut.

"Hiccup would know what to do," said Ruffnut, lowering her head. "He always did."

"What would Hiccup do?" Astrid asked herself out loud.

"He would probably search on Dragon Island," said Fishlegs. "After all, lots of dragons live there. If the Venomous Vorpent dragon's goal is to kill, Dragon Island is perfect for it."

"Good point," said Astrid. "Come on. Let's hope we find something."

The riders took off, soaring towards Dragon Island. They arrived there in another few minutes.

They split up again, looking everywhere they could possibly imagine. There were lots more hiding places on Dragon Island than there were on Berk, so it took much longer. They looked until the sunset, leaving it much too dark to continue their search.

"THIS STINKS!" shouted Snotlout, kicking a stone harshly. "THAT THING DESERVES TO DIE!"

"Yelling doesn't help, Snotlout," said Astrid, wishing silently that it did. "So...we shouldn't start a campfire...it'll draw wild dragons closer. I'll take first watch," she offered. No one protested, which made Astrid pleased. No need to make things any more complicated than they were.

Soon enough, all the others were sleeping beside their dragons, leaving AStrid sitting beside Stormfly, staring into the starry sky.

Then she saw an approaching Terrible Terror. Her first instinct was to scare it off, but then she noticed something about this dragon.

It was Sharpshot, Hiccup's Terrible Terror. And it was carrying something in its claws...

...no way...

Airmail?

The Terror approached Astrid and dropped the rolled up piece of paper on her lap before jumping beside her, waiting patiently. Astrid unrolled the paper and read what was on it:

_Hey, Astrid. Yeah, it's Hiccup. I told Sharpshot to give it to you specifically. Besides, I can't sleep right now. Stupid fever-dreams. Haha. So...hows it going? You don't have to respond, just, I'm bored. Toothless is sleeping, so...yeah, kinda got nothin' to do. _

Astrid looked at the note before racing back to Stormfly and digging in the dragon's saddlebag. She pulled out a charcoal pencil and a piece of paper and wrote a reply to Hiccup:

_Are you kidding me? Of course I'll talk to you! I'm on guard duty at the moment, too. Yeah, we're fine. Everyone's fine. We didn't find anything yet, though. Have you told your Dad that we're gone? Has he even noticed we're gone? _

Astrid rolled it up and gave it back to Sharpshot. The Terrible Terror flew and turned, heading back towards the place where it came from. Astrid waited for another ten minutes before Sharpshot returned, carrying a new note from Hiccup.

_That's good. Too bad you didn't find anything...I was kinda hoping you'd be back sooner than later. Miss you already. No, Dad doesn't know yet. He left just before I Airmailed you to go see Gothi. He did ask for you once...I told him you were probably out flying with Stormfly. Which, technically, you were, so I wasn't lying. Where are you writing from? _

Astrid got another piece of paper and wrote out:

_I am writing from Dragon Island. We looked all over the place we found the dragon on Berk, but found nothing, so we moved to Dragon Island to see what we could find. Why'd your Dad go see Gothi? Should I be concerned? _

She sent it back and waited until she got Hiccup's reply:

_Oh, Dragon Island. Brilliant idea! (that is NOT sarcasm). Yeah, my Dad went to see if Gothi had anything she could use to get my fever down...I'm running a 103.5, or something. I have NO IDEA how Gobber would POSSIBLY tell, though. I guess it's best not to ask with those kinds of things. And no, you're already concerned. And I probably just spunked some more concern in your brain, huh? _

Astrid wrote out and sent out a reply:

_103.5, Hiccup!? You should be sleeping! _

She got Hiccup's reply:

_How did I know that was coming? Yeah, sleeping sounds AWESOME right now, but between all the fever dreams and constant coughing, I just can't stay sleeping for more than half an hour. _

Astrid: _What do you mean constant coughing!? _

Hiccup: _Oooh, you didn't know about the coughing, okay...can we talk about something else? _

Astrid: _Yeah, your bedtime schedule. _

Hiccup: _Good grief, Astrid! My father's bad enough when it comes to worry right now! I don't think I need _two _people worrying about me! Well, actually three...Toothless is pretty worked up right now...or, at least he _was_...as I said, he's sleeping. _

Astrid: _Like you should be. _

Hiccup: _Okay, ENOUGH with the sleeping thing, Astrid! I get it! And I would if I could, but I can't. Besides, if I'm going to die in like, three days now, I really would like to spend it talking to you, not sleeping. I'll have time for that when I'm dead. _

Astrid: _I really wish you wouldn't talk about it. Let's talk about something else...like...I don't know...any new brainiac ideas you'd like to share?_

Hiccup: _Actually, maybe. I was thinking, if we ever wanted to like, train at _night_ and play good dragon bad dragon, we could make different colored glass and use it in torches, so we each have a different color. Like, Toothless and I could have purple glass, that way the light shines purple, and you and Stormfly could have blue, Snotlout could be red, Ruffnut and Tuffnut could be green, Fishlegs could be brown...I'm still thinking on how that would work exactly. Working out the kinks, you know. _

Astrid: _Sounds great, Hiccup! I'm always intrigued by your ideas. So, we're still looking for the cure. We'll find it, don't worry. _

Hiccup: _I'm not worried, Astrid. I trust you know exactly what you're doing. But you _have _to be back in three days no matter what. Preferably less, weather you found the cure or not. I want to...you know...have time for a last...agh, I hate talking about it. _

Astrid: _Same here, Hiccup. So let's just _not _talk about it. _

Hiccup: _Agreed. Let's talk about something meaningful. Like...dragons. _

Astrid: _Hiccup, we _always _talk about dragons. _

Hiccup: _I like dragons. _

Astrid: _Oh you don't say? _

Hiccup: _Hey! You stole my sarcasm! _

Astrid: _Deal with it. _

Hiccup: _Obviously I have to, milady. So, anyways...Changewings, dangerous, deadly, yet rather awesome at the same time. They are very fascinating to me...what's your opinion? _

Astrid: _I do agree. They are dangerous, but they are cool at the same time. _

Hiccup: _Sort of like you? _

Astrid: _I'll take that as a compliment. _

Hiccup: _I figured just as much. Anywho...oh wait, just heard the front door open. I gotta go. Talk again tomorrow? Don't reply, either. Reply, same time, tomorrow. I'll write you first. Thanks for talking to me. _

_H. H. H III _

Astrid didn't want to stop talking to him so fast. Since each letter took about ten minutes to go back and forth, she knew she had been talking to him for maybe a few hours...but it only felt like minutes. She sat with Sharpshot and Stormfly now. A quick nod to Sharpshot, and the dragon flew back to Berk, without a reply note.


	13. Chapter 13

Shortly afterwards, Astrid woke up Snotlout, who had the next watch. As soon as he began his watch, Astrid laid down beside Stormfly, thinking about Hiccup, and all the previous conversations she and he had shared.

The day they got the dragon academy.

"_I'm going to be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month!" _Astrid smiled to herself, remembering that glorious day. She remembered when the Thawfest games came along. She remembered everything she had thought she had forgotten. When they went to Breakneck Bog, when they searched for the treasure of Hamich the Second, when Hiccup was kidnapped by Alvin, when they fought the Screaming Death, Whispering Deaths, and Red Death.

They fought a lot of deaths.

Astrid fell asleep shortly after, just hoping that the Venomous Vorpent was on Dragon Island.

...

The next morning began with the youths waking up, and followed immediately by intense searching. Hiccup now had two days; same went for them. Two days before it was too late. Two days before they _had _to return, cure or no cure. Another promise Astrid made to Hiccup.

She really needed to _stop _making these promises. She didn't even know if she was able to keep them or not.

"So...where didn't we look yet?" asked Snotlout.

"The East side, the West side, and the South side," said Astrid. "We searched most the North side yesterday."

"But the dragon could literally be anywhere!" cried Fishlegs. "All we know about the dragon from Bork's notes is that its insanely poisonous, called the Venomous Vorpent, and that's about it! We also know it can fly, just because of what it did the first time we saw it."

"Okay, we'll split up again," said Astrid. "Let's get on with it."

They scattered off in different directions. Astrid was growing hysteric now. She would _literally _have given her life to find that cure for Hiccup. She was worried they wouldn't make it back in time. She was worried Hiccup wouldn't be able to hold out as long as they needed. She was worried she wouldn't find the cure at all.

"Come on, Stormfly, faster," Astrid urged her dragon on further. Stormfly obeyed, flying quickly, yet at the same time, slowly so Astrid could get a good look at their surroundings.

They searched for what seemed like forever until something caught Astrid's eyes. A small, almost unseeable rustle in the bushes.

"Stormfly, down," she instructed her dragon. Stormfly crooned in acknowledgement, heading towards the movement in the bushes. When Stormfly landed, Astrid dismounted, seeing the movement again.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and performed the dragon call for the Deadly Nadder. Then, she turned her attention back to the rattling bush, keeping her hands at her side although she wanted to draw her axe.

When the thing causing the bushes to rustle came into view, Astrid felt so foolish. It was a purple Terrible Terror...nothing abnormal...wait. Was the Terrible Terror..._limping_?

Astrid felt a mix of joy laced with sorrow. Sorrow that the poor dragon was limping, but joy because she thought they might just have struck a lead with the Venomous Vorpent.

Astrid gently stooped down and picked the Terror up. It didn't even protest. Its skin was hot to the touch, and it looked slightly pale, if possible for a dragon.

Yep, it had all the symptoms. It must have had Vorpentitis. Which meant that the Venomous Vorpent was on Dragon Island. Which meant that they could have been one step closer to saving Hiccup.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arrived in unison, looking at Astrid.

"We heard your Nadder call," said Snotlout. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes," said Astrid. Fishlegs dismounted, along with the others, and approached her. He looked at the Terror with a questioning look on his face.

"I think this Terror is a victim of the Venomous Vorpent," said Astrid, handing the Terror to Fishlegs.

"That's great!" shouted Snotlout. "Not for the Terror, I mean...we finally have a lead! The Venomous Vorpent is here!"

Fishlegs still felt sorry for the little Terror, but none the less, he was more focused on saving Hiccup than a dragon, as much as he hated to admit it. If he had to chose between the Terrible Terror and Hiccup, he would chose Hiccup in an instant.

Fishlegs set the Terror back on the ground and watched it stumble back into the bushes.

"Let's look around this area," Astrid suggested. "Maybe we'll find the Vorpent."

They searched until they were absolutely positive it wasn't in that section of Dragon Island. They scattered again, looking for something else that could lead them to the Venomous dragon, but to no avail. They worked straight through the day, searching everywhere they could possibly think, and into the few hours of the night.

It was around midnight when the riders finally decided to take a break. Astrid wanted to work straight through the dark and all day tomorrow: Hiccup didn't have much time left. But if she worked through night, she would only exhaust herself, and then when the others were out looking, she wouldn't have the strength to go on.

Better judgement was against her, and she hated it.

She offered to take the first watch again, only because she knew Hiccup would be sending Airmail. After the others were asleep, she waited in silence beside Stormfly for Sharpshot to come, carrying the message.

It was another half an hour before Sharpshot finally arrived on Dragon Island, a note in his claws. Astrid pet the dragon's head, gently taking the note and unrolling it, reading it to herself:

_So, yeah, it's me again. I was just wondering how you were doing? _

Astrid took out her charcoal pencil and paper and wrote a reply to her friend back on Berk:

_I'm not. I still haven't found the cure, Hiccup! I'm failing you! I'm so sorry! _

She gave it back to Sharpshot and let the dragon return to sender. The Terror returned in another ten minutes with a new note. Astrid read it:

_The only person you're failing, Astrid, is yourself. _

_What does that even mean? _Astrid wrote back.

The reply came in a few minutes later: _You don't need to get so worked up about this. Don't go blaming yourself. It's not your fault this happened. It's not like you wanted to to happen. _

Astrid: _I don't understand, Hiccup. How are you so calm about the whole situation? I mean...you know. If I were in your place, I'd be pretty freaked out. _

Hiccup: _I _am _freaked out, Astrid. I'm terrified, actually. Scared out of my mind. I just...don't really know _how _I should be feeling about all this, to be frank. It's weird. Gustav came in and said hello a few minutes ago...or..._goodbye_, more like. Lots of people have been recently. _

Astrid: _We'll be there soon, Hiccup. Just don't worry. We'll find this cure. _

Hiccup: _Astrid, if I'm going to die, I don't want to spend it wondering when you're going to return. I want to spend it _with _you, on Berk, if you know what I mean. You'll be back tomorrow no matter what, right? I don't know how much longer I have anymore...Gothi says I'm getting worse by the minute, and _she _doesn't even know how much time I have anymore. Hurry, please? Cure or none, I want to see you again._

Astrid: _Yes. We'll be back there tomorrow, Hiccup. We will be, okay? Just don't go dying on me now. _

Hiccup: _I wouldn't dream of it. So I'll see you tomorrow? Goodnight?_

Astrid: _Goodnight, Hiccup. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. _

Hiccup: _That's what I wanted to hear. Bye. _

Astrid stood there in silence after the last message came in. She send Sharpshot back empty handed and turned around to face Stormfly. The Nadder regarded her warily as if knowing the danger of their current situation.

"Come on, Stormfly," said Astrid. "Let's wake the others. We've got a cure to find." 


	14. Chapter 14

"WAKE UP!" Astrid kicked every single one of them awake. She remembered when she had done the same to Hiccup.

"_Wake up!" she had shouted, kicking him over. _

"_OWW! What!?" he shouted back. "Why would you DO that!? What are you DOING!?"_

Astrid quickly pushed it aside and continued to wake the others. The dragons were up before the riders, so Astrid had some help there. Eventually, they were all awake, yet wondering why they were.

"What are we doing?" asked Snotlout.

"Yeah, I thought we were supposed to be sleeping," said Tuffnut. "I feel cheated."

"Guys, this isn't about that!" exclaimed Astrid angrily. "I just Airmailed Hiccup."

"I thought he was supposed to be resting," said Fishlegs.

"Could you sleep if you could literally count down the days until your death?" asked Astrid.

"Good point," Fishlegs added.

"Hiccup said Gothi doesn't know how long he has left," Astrid explained. "I told him we'd be back on Berk tomorrow, since he told me he...wanted to say...goodbye."

There was silence.

"Goodbye?" echoed the others in unison.

"Yes," said Astrid. "He told me Gustav just left a minute before he Airmailed. He said he came to say goodbye. He also told me that lots of people have been giving their farewells, just because, well...you never know."

"Wait...Gustav?" asked Snotlout. "Isn't he Hiccup's junior-apprentice-auxiliary-reserve-back-up-replacement-rider-in-training-fourth-class?"

"Yeah," said Astrid.

"Are you sure they weren't talking about more than just a simple 'goodbye'?" asked Snotlout.

Astrid thought for a moment, before it suddenly dawned on her. Gustav was the "back-up-replacement-rider-in-training." If Hiccup knew he was going to die, then what was he talking about with Gustav?

Astrid didn't need an answer. It was already obvious. Gustav was going to "replace" Hiccup riding Toothless after he...wasn't there to take care of him anymore.

"Guys! We have to look for the Vorpent...now!" shouted Astrid. "It might be our only chance!"

The youths nodded and mounted their dragons.

"But where do we look!?" exclaimed Snotlout.

"We're going to look in the very middle of Dragon Island," said Astrid. "See if we can find it."

"And...if we can't?" asked Tuffnut.

"Then we fail Hiccup," said Astrid. "We have until tomorrow, then we have to go back to Berk. Hiccup's orders."

The group took off and branched out in different directions. Astrid looked around frantically, flying so close to the ground that Stormfly was practically grazing it with her legs.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on," Astrid whispered over and over to herself. "Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon." She was almost hysteric now, searching in earnest for the Venomous Vorpent. If they didn't find it...

She shoved that thought aside. No. They _would _find it. They _had to _find it.

Another hour passed...and another...and another...and another...and another...and another...the sun was slowly rising already, and they had found nothing.

Astrid couldn't believe it. Five dragons, five young adults, five hours, one dragon to find. WHY WAS IT THIS HARD!?

Astrid was about to lose hope when she heard a dragon call. The call of the Monstrous Nightmare. Snotlout. Did he find something?

Astrid turned Stormfly around so fast she almost flew off. She headed in the direction the call came from, and looked down. Snotlout and Hookfang were standing, Snotlout waving his arms back and forth to get Astrid's attention.

Astrid landed Stormfly in front of Hookfang and looked to Snotlout, asking silently for an explanation.

"I saw it!" shouted Snotlout. "It went in there!"

He pointed to a small crack in the mountain side. Astrid looked at it, not daring to get too close for fear of the thing attacking her. She was supposed to be saving _Hiccup_, not getting poisoned herself.

The rest of the group arrived just seconds after Astrid, leaving Snotlout to explain that he saw it scurry inside the crack.

"What do you suggest?" asked Fishlegs to Astrid.

"Well, obviously one of us is going to have to go in there and find it," said Astrid.

"I can't fit," said Snotlout. "I already tried."

"Well if you can't, neither can I," said Fishlegs.

"I'll try!" Tuffnut volunteered. He walked up to the crack and tried to squeeze his way through.

"I think I could fit," said Tuffnut.

"If you can, so can I," said Ruffnut.

"I'll have to go with you two," said Astrid. "It'll take all three of us to get the venom from that dragon."

Astrid strode back over to Stormfly and dug in the saddlebag. After finding the bowl she had brought with her, she took it, grabbing with her the rope also. She took out two jars: one big, and one smaller.

"Okay," said Astrid. "You two ready?"

"Ready," said Tuffnut and Ruffnut in unison.

"Be careful, Astrid," said Fishlegs. "Remember, we know next to nothing about this dragon."

Astrid turned to the crack, her eyes wide with determination.

"For Hiccup," she whispered before squeezing into the crack. Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed closely behind into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

_**BACK ON BERK...**_

Hiccup held out his arm when Sharpshot flew back through the window empty handed. He regarded the Terror with a quick nod, and Sharpshot flew off, landing gracefully on the bed beside his master.

Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes against the pounding in his head. He reached up and laid one arm across his forehead. It was burning hot, even with the wet cloth that laid on top of it, but he disregarded it. He _always _felt hot the past few days. So this was nothing new.

He didn't think it was possible for him to sleep feeling as he was feeling. His father had just left a while ago to go ask Gothi if there was something they could do to bring his fever down and stop his coughing, leaving Hiccup by himself.

Well, almost by himself...

Toothless sauntered over and plunked down on the opposite side of the bed, purring while nudging his rider's side.

"Hey, buddy," said Hiccup, rubbing his dragon's head affectionately. "Yeah, you worried?"

Toothless brayed softly between purrs.

"Yeah, me too," said Hiccup. "But Astrid and the others will be back soon. Before we know it, probably."

Toothless looked up, and Hiccup knew at once that Toothless wasn't worried that the riders wouldn't return. He was afraid they would return without the cure for the fatal illness.

"Hey, don't worry about me," said Hiccup. "No matter how it ends, it will be okay."

Sharpshot barked angrily, demanding attention. Hiccup laughed while holding his arm up again to the dragon. The Terrible Terror jumped on Hiccup's arm, and Hiccup lowered the dragon back onto the bed.

Sharpshot curled up beside Hiccup, closing his eyes peacefully. Hiccup laid his hand atop the dragon, his other hand still resting on Toothless' head.

"You two both have something in common," said Hiccup. Toothless cocked his head to the side. "You're overprotective," Hiccup finished with a grin. Toothless attempted one, but ended up looking like a mindless puppy dog.

"I hope Astrid and the others do get here soon, though," said Hiccup. "You know...for reasons."

Toothless knew _exactly _what that reason was, too. He hoped that Astrid would find the cure. Sure he trusted her, but not exactly when the life of his best friend was at risk.

"You still worried?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless nodded, his face once again becoming full of worry.

"I expected you would," said Hiccup. "Nothing new there, huh, bud?"

Toothless cooed worriedly, laying his head on Hiccup's chest.

"The blueprints for the Auto Tail are at the forge," said Hiccup, lightly stroking his dragon's head. "Have Gobber make it for you, that way you won't be grounded your whole life. Okay, bud?"

Toothless looked to Hiccup. His eyes were trusting, but Hiccup could see the fear behind them.

"Thank you, Toothless, in advance," said Hiccup. "I don't really know when _it _will happen." Toothless snapped to attention, knowing what Hiccup meant when he said _IT_. "So I just wanted to make sure you know how thankful I am," Hiccup finished. "Okay?"

Toothless nodded. Hiccup smiled at his beloved dragon and closed his eyes, once again falling into a light, restless sleep.

_**BACK ON DRAGON ISLAND...**_

"Whoa. I found my new Dark-Soggy-Alone-Place," said Tuffnut. "This place is awesome!"

Ruffnut elbowed her brother in the side. "This isn't about us!" she exclaimed. "It's about Hiccup!"

"And if you don't stop with the soggy alone place, Tuffnut, I'll send my dragon onto you," said Astrid. "And I _don't _think you'll like that very much, now would you?"

Tuffnut shut his mouth before he was threatened to speak once more. It was dark in the crack in the mountain side as the three squeezed their way through, constantly on the lookout for the Venomous Vorpent.

Astrid feared the crack would grow even more narrow than it already was, but to her relief, it didn't. Suddenly, though, she tumbled into an open, pitch black area, Ruffnut and Tuffnut coming in after her, falling on top of her by mistake.

Astrid shoved them off and stood to her feet again, her eyes trying to focus on something..._anything_...but it was too dark. Astrid could barely see her hand when she held it up to her face.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut jumped up behind her, also trying desperately to survey their surroundings, but to no avail.

"Great," Ruffnut mumbled. "No dragons, no being able to see anything...perfect."

_What would Hiccup do, what would Hiccup do, what would Hiccup do, what would Hiccup do, what would Hiccup do? _Thought Astrid over and over to herself.

_Something unbelievable clever... _

"We need a torch, or something," said Astrid. "Any ideas?"

"I've got one," said Ruffnut. She walked over, felt for the cave wall, and then banged her helmet up against it. Sparks flew from where the helmet and rock wall met, and Astrid saw Ruffnut's idea.

Astrid knelt down, feeling around for a stick of some sort. When she found one, she walked over to Ruffnut and held the stick in a certain manner. Ruffnut banged her head against the rock again, and this time, sparks flew, one of them catching on the stick, lighting the edge of it on fire.

She held it, her eyes adjusting to the dim light the torch brought forth. She looked to her side, seeing Tuffnut to her left and Ruffnut to her right, both standing with determination written plainly across their faces.

Astrid handed the rope to Tuffnut and the larder jar to Ruffnut.

"When we find this dragon," said Astrid, "he...or she...isn't going to like what we're going to do."

"So...what are we going to do?" asked Tuffnut.

"You're going to do your best to lasso the dragon," said Astrid. "I'm going to step in with the bowl and force the dragon to bite down on it so we could get some of the venom. Ruffnut, you take the jar I just handed you once I'm done with the dragon, and you catch that dragon and screw the lid back on the jar. We don't want it getting away again if we can prevent it."

"Got it," said the twins in unison.

Astrid held the torch up, the small jar and bowl both in one hand. Then she saw it. The small, green, venomous dragon, hiding in the corner of the wall, curled up in a protective ball, hissing angrily at Astrid and the others.

"You guys ready for this?" whispered Astrid to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Always ready," said Ruffnut.

"Let's do this," said Tuffnut.

They walked forward towards the dragon, not fully knowing what to expect...

...just knowing that what happened, was _definitely _unexpected.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, once again, I have been doing no A/Ns at all the past few chapters, and I am sorry. We've been CRAZY busy, just barely giving me time to write each chapter and post it. :( So, starting now, I will try to make sure I write an A/N with each chapter. :D Thanks, and we are almost done with this fic! :D I am excited (I'm ALWAYS excited about finishing old fics, giving me time to write new ones), and I hope you are too. :) The next few chapters are where everything gets resolved. Everything gets cleared up. For better or for worse. :) Enjoy chapter 16! **

"I'm worried."

Gobber watched Stoick pace back and forth across the living room. It was slightly bright outside, probably around five o'clock in the morning.

"And why shouldn't ya be?" asked Gobber.

"I know, I'm acting ridiculous," said Stoick.

"No, yer just actin' like a worried parent," said Gobber.

"I still can't believe it," said Stoick. "There...I mean...how can there _be no cure_? There just _has _to be a cure. Surely this isn't the first time someone's been like this! I mean...history goes back far, Gobber."

"Aye," said Gobber, "but if anyone knows the cure, it's Gothi, and Gothi said she's never seen anything like this, and Gothi's seen more illnesses in her lifetime then you and I have seen Toothless lick Hiccup."

"Is that even possible?"

"Obviously, it is," said Gobber.

"We have to at least look for the cure," said Stoick. "Hiccup's upstairs, getting worse by the second, and we're down here chatting away like nothing was happening."

"Stoick, Hiccup needs you _here _more than anything," said Gobber. "Besides, I think we already have some people looking for the cure."

"What do you mean?" asked Stoick.

"Stoick, when was the last time you saw Astrid?" asked Gobber.

"A few days ago," said Stoick.

"Mmm-hmm," said Gobber. "And with Hiccup this sick, could you imagine her even leaving his side for longer than a few hours?"

Stoick stopped pacing to ponder that.

"Also," said Gobber, "when was the last time you saw Snotlout? Or Fishlegs? Or Tuffnut? Or Ruffnut? Or said youths' dragons? Stoick, they're already searching for the cure."

"THEY'RE GOING TO GET THEMSELVES KILLED!" shouted Stoick suddenly. But his anger hid his joy to know that there was _someone _trying to save his son's life.

"They would do _anything_ for Hiccup, just as he would do anything for them," said Gobber. "His life is in their hands."

"That makes it _worse_, Gobber."

"I trust Astrid could keep them in line, and not to mention Snotlout. Y'know, he cares about what happens to Hiccup. He just doesn't show it."

"_Obviously_."

"Don't give up hope, Stoick," said Gobber.

"But today's his _last day_ according to Gothi," said Stoick. "I just...I can't live without Hiccup. For fifteen years I thought it would be better without him, but now...I couldn't imagine life without him."

"I know, Stoick," said Gobber. "Trust me, I know. We have to give Astrid and the others a chance, though. Don't they deserve it? Doesn't Hiccup deserve it?"

Stoick was about to answer, when they heard a sharp cry come from the loft. They looked at each other for just a moment before racing up the stairs.

...

Astrid locked eyes with Tuffnut, nodding to him. Tuffnut nodded back, holding the rope in his hands, ready to lasso the dragon.

Oh yes, now, for the unexpected thing...

The dragon appeared to have been sleeping, hissing lightly in its sleep, but then it jumped out from its hiding place and started charging towards the three dragon riders.

"Go, go, go!" Astrid ordered, showing Ruffnut out of the way. Tuffnut sidestepped out of the Vorpent's way, just barely missing its fangs. He quickly threw the rope at it, and it caught around the dragon's neck.

Unfortunately, this only enraged the already steaming mad creature.

Tuffnut was forced to release his hold on the rope when the deadly dragon came in his direction.

"TUFFNUT!" shouted Astrid. She quickly ran forward and stepped on the rope, yanking the dragon backwards just as it was about to bite Tuffnut's heel. The dragon was jerked to a stop, its anger only rising.

"RUN!" shouted Ruffnut. "ABANDON WEIRD CRACK IN THE MOUNTAIN!"

"I CAN'T!" shouted Astrid. "I'm not leaving without that venom!"

The Vorpent charged at her again, this time, though, she tripped and fell backwards. The dragon pounced on her, but she wrapped both her hands around its neck as it snapped at her face, its fangs desperately wanting to inject the venom into her body.

She had dropped the bowl and jar. She thought she was going to die. But it was unexpected also what happened next.

Ruffnut charged forward, grabbed the bowl from where Astrid dropped it, and shouted "YOU WANNA EAT SOMETHING!? EAT THIS, JERK!" She shoved the bowl into the dragon's mouth and grasped behind its neck and squeezed. The dragon roared angrily, thrashing about, but it was no match against Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who had joined in to help pin down the dragon.

Astrid watched and nearly squealed in joy when she watched venom trickle from the Venomous Vorpent's fangs and into the bowl it was being forced to clamp down on. When the bowl was nearly halfway filled, Astrid nodded to Ruffnut, who took the large jar, opened it, shoved the dragon inside, and then closed it again.

"I hope you put some air holes in this jar," Ruffnut mumbled with an eyeroll. Translated: I hope you forgot about the air holes. Let's just let this creature die from lack of oxygen.

Astrid wasn't aware of how heavily she was breathing until she found Ruffnut and Tuffnut both looking at her. Ruffnut looked terrified, Tuffnut looked (for once) like he was done with danger, and Astrid felt like she was going to be sick. Facing near death like that, seeing its fangs...

...realizing that that _thing _had bit Hiccup. Poisoned Hiccup.

Oh no...

..._Hiccup_...

"We're going back to Berk," said Astrid. She found the small jar she had dropped and unscrewed the lid before picking up the bowl of venom, tipping it so the liquid ran into the jar. Astrid screwed the lid back on and stood.

Ruffnut banged on the glass with her finger just to aggravate the deadly dragon inside the jar she herself was holding. The dragon hissed and growled, not liking how the sound echoed in its ears.

"I don't care," said Ruffnut to the dragon. "I don't like it when you bite my friends, either! Loud noises are like a day at the beach when you kill and poison people!"

"Ruffnut, stop talking to the dragon and let's get back to Berk!" shouted Astrid. She and Tuffnut turned and began making their way back out of the crack from where they came, Ruffnut following, still scolding the dragon angrily.

When they were finally out of the crack and cave where the dragon had been found, Astrid looked to Fishlegs and Snotlout, holding the jar of venom in triumph. Fishlegs and Snotlout looked at her, and it was then that Astrid noticed something about their faces. They were...what was the right word? Sorrowful? Hopeless?

It was also then she realized Fishlegs was holding a rolled up piece of paper. Beside him stood a familiar dragon...

...Sharpshot?

Yes, Astrid confirmed that it was indeed Sharpshot, Hiccup's Terrible Terror. Fishlegs looked to her and handed her the note. Astrid opened it and read it out loud:

_Hurry back, please. Gothi just said he might have a little less than an hour to live. Hiccup just requested I get you back here now. Before it's too late. I don't know if you will get this, but if you do, return to Berk. DO. IT. If you want to say goodbye to Hiccup...now's the time. _

_Stoick_

Astrid looked down and reread the note. She realized that several of the letters were smudges, probably from...she knew. Tears. _Tears_. This was _serious_. It was _now or never. _

"We're going back, NOW!" Astrid ordered, leaping atop Stormfly with the grace of Toothless. "We don't have much time!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! This is like, the third to last chapter in the fic, and I will give a few shout outs: **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Don't we **_**all **_**love Sharpshot? :) Yes! I cannot BELIEVE how adorable he is! I still have a theory that Sharpshot is the same Terrible Terror that took a slight liking to Hiccup in the first HTTYD (the one they met on the cliffside, and Hiccup gave him a little fish when Toothless refused to share). But it's just a theory. What do I know? :) **

**QueenAurora: Yeah. When **_**Toothless **_**gets edgy, you can expect the worst. :) But not to worry! Or should you...ha, not even I know. :D **

**amillipede: Yeah! I think they **_**all **_**hope this works! Yes, very intense. Keeps ya at the edge of yo seat! :) I don't know if you should be worried or not. (hehehehe). I guess you all have to wait and see where this goes! :D **

"I hate you," Snotlout growled to the dragon Ruffnut was keeping trapped tightly in the jar. "I...hate...you. First we save your life, and then do you THANK us!? NO! You fly off doing WHATEVER you want to do! But did you think you'd ever get away with being so unthankful!?"

"Plus it poisoned Hiccup," Fishlegs said.

"Oh, yeah, there's that too!" shouted Snotlout to the dragon again as if he had forgotten that the deadly dragon had poisoned his cousin. The Venomous Vorpent merely hissed at the boy, baring its fangs.

"Yeah, yeah, you're really intimidating," Snotlout rolled his eyes. "But you have NO RIGHT to hurt my cousin! If I had my way, you wouldn't have a life!" He steered Hookfang closer to the Zippleback and tapped the glass just to annoy the dragon

"Guys, don't tap the glass!" shouted Astrid. "What would you go if it _broke_?!"

Seriously. She was tired of them acting like total fools. Snotlout jerked his hand away from the jar suddenly, and Ruffnut snickered. Astrid glared at her. They had to get the antidote to Berk, not focus on antagonizing the dragon causing the need for it.

"Sorry," mumbled Snotlout, and Astrid was surprised to actually hear him _apologize_. "We need to get back to Berk. This is pretty serious."

"EXACTLY!" shouted Astrid, suddenly angry. "IF THE MATTER WEREN'T SO SERIOUS, WHY DO YOU THINK STOICK SENT US AN AIRMAIL TO TELL US HOW SERIOUS IT REALLY IS!?"

After she yelled her throat hoarse, she felt ashamed. More than that, she felt mad. Blatantly mad. Mad that the dragon had bit Hiccup in the first place. Mad that she had to be stuck with Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins for a few days. Mad that although they knew it was serious, Snotlout and the twins acted like it was a day at the beach at some points.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just-" Astrid started calmly, but then suddenly grew angry again. Angry that she felt helpless; useless. The dragons were already going as fast as they possibly could...why couldn't they go FASTER!? "We don't even know how much time we have anymore!"

Everyone instantly knew when Astrid shouted "we", what she really meant was "Hiccup." They also knew she was right. Dragon Island was only a little while flight from Berk...but Astrid felt like every second was an hour, and every minute was a day.

"THIS IS MADDENING!" shouted Snotlout suddenly, surprising everyone, but most of all surprising Astrid. "MY COUSIN'S DYING AND WE CAN'T SO A SINGLE THING ABOUT IT! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THE CURE WILL WORK!"

After he said it, he suddenly realized what he had said. He quickly shushed himself, but his words hung in the air. No one had ever thought about that before. What if the cure really _didn't _work? What if it itself was poisonous and deadly? Moreover, what if it made the illness _worse_?

_Like it could really get any worse_, thought Astrid, her mind thick with hatred aimed plainly against herself and their current situation. It quickly turned into sheer terror when Berk came into view.

She and the others landed right in front of the Haddock residence, so close Astrid thought that they would have landed on the roof if they had to. She quickly leaped off Stormfly before the dragon had even planted her legs on the ground, and ran forward, singing the front door to the house open wide.

She heard the other riders getting off their dragons hastily behind her, but she paid them no mind. The house was mostly silent...and that only struck a fear she didn't know possible into Astrid's heart.

_Oh please, _begged Astrid to herself as she turned and bolted up the stairs, the jar of the hopefully antidote in hand, _please don't let us be too late. _

**Yowsa. Cliffy. Yeah, sorry about that. :) But what did you expect having **_**me **_**being the author to this fic? :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**So, this is a shortish chapter, and it DOES end in a terrible, terrible cliffhanger. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! :) Anyway, here's some shoutouts: **

** xFaerieValkyriex: Exactly! Terrible Terrors are like the kittens of the Viking world! I ABSOLUTELY ADORE the Terrors! Have you seen "Fright of Passage"? If you have, I think the Singing Terrible Terror at the end of it was HILARIOUS! Me and my brother walk around our house trying to imitate it, like "goblle leddle leddle gobbal yallble" just for no-reason-whatsoever! I love Terrible Terrors! And Sharpshot is INCREDIBLE! Although I think sometimes people forget that Hiccup does have a Terrible Terror. I think the Terrors need more love. Most of the focus is on the Big dragons, but I want more "Dreamworks Dragons" episodes with the Terrible Terrors. :) **

**ScarletNightFury: Yep, sorry about the suspense. I do cliffhanger overloads, you know (read my profile). You could call me "Queen Cliffy". It would suite me, don't you think? HAHAHAHA! No, _seriously_ though, and if you thought that last cliffhanger was bad, you're going to hate me even more for this one. Sorry in advance. :) **

**QueenAurora: Yeah, I bet Toothless is sick of all these cliffhangers. :) Maybe that's why he's acting so edgy. Poor Toothless hates Cliffhanger as much as a lot of us. :) **

**There will be TWO MORE chapters after this one, and then we're done! Have fun! **

It was like death itself was crowding the house, shoving life straight out the door and down the street to the plaza. Astrid felt a mix of emotions rush through her as she was running full speed up the stairs, although time seemed to slow as she considered each possibility, felt every emotion:

She felt joy. She was truly joyful they had made it back to Berk with the cure, and the deadly little beast trapped in a jar Ruffnut was holding.

And then she felt contentment, knowing that she and the others had succeeded in taking down the poisonous dragon. She next felt hopeful, like for the first time in forever, they actually had a chance.

But then, like every good, there is a bad. She felt fear. Fear that they were too late. She felt sorrow. Sorrow that they had arrived a few minutes too short. She felt angry with herself, putting Hiccup into such misery for the last few days, although it wasn't her fault. She felt guilt, thinking that she should have been able to find the cure sooner, and get back to Berk _before _Gothi told them she didn't know how much longer until Hiccup's death.

She didn't think it was possible to feel so many emotions at once. Not to mention all the other nameless emotions her mind created, all laced with heavy sorrow, anger, guilt, joy, happiness, horror, terror, contentedness, fearfulness, sadness, hopefulness, cheerfulness, emptiness, hurtfulness, and just about everything before, after, and in between.

How had she felt all that just while running up the stairs? Astrid didn't know, nor did she care. Because she had reacted the top step. And when she did, the sight of her friend made her want to cry.

Hiccup's eyes were closed, fluttering slightly as if they would open at any given time. His entire body was pale, and Astrid was almost _certain _she could _see _the heat from his fever radiating off him. Stoick and Gobber were sitting on either side of the bed, not even turning when they heard Astrid enter the room.

Sharpshot was sitting on Toothless' head, the Night Fury purring softly, his eyes filled with sorrow as they locked firmly to his rider. Sharpshot looked at his master, his eyes no different than Toothless'.

Astrid was almost in too much of shock to say anything. But she had the cure now, and she couldn't keep herself quiet.

"I HAVE IT!" she yelled, holding the jar up as if it were a Thawfest metal she was gloating about. "I HAVE THE ANTIDOTE!"

THAT changed almost everything. Stoick and Gobber instantly turned to her direction, their expressions changed to something...was that _hopefulness_?

The other dragon riders filled the doorway as Gobber raced forward and took the jar from Astrid's hands.

"This is it!?" shouted Gobber.

"YES!" shouted Astrid.

"Gobber!" shouted Stoick. "Hurry up! I don't think there's much time!"

Gobber raced over, followed by Astrid and the other dragon riders. They crowded around the bed as Stoick gently slid a hand underneath Hiccup's back and pulled him into a sitting position, despite how he was still unconscious.

Stoick took the jar from Gobber and twisted it open with his free hand before turning back to Hiccup and forcing what they hoped would save his life down his throat. For a moment, there was silence. Nothing changed. Nothing happened.

Astrid felt fear strike her heart. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She couldn't think. She couldn't do anything more than stare at her pale, lifeless friend. If he was breathing, she couldn't tell. It was too shallow to be anything healthy. And that was even if he _was _breathing. She still didn't know yet.

Silence followed, and Astrid couldn't believe it. She was suddenly filled with hatred against herself. By the way it looked right now...

...the cure hadn't worked.


	19. Chapter 19

**So, this is my SECOND update today. Sorry I didn't do too many. I've been working on a lot of school and stuff, but I DO, however, think that this fanfiction WILL be completed by tonight or tomorrow morning. :) Only one chapter to go after this one! YAY! I didn't get any new reviews since last chapter, but I did get a new follower or so, so THANK YOU! :D Here's chapter 19! **

Astrid stood there in shock, as did everyone else. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were hugging each other (it was a rare scene), Snotlout was trying to hold in his tears, although Astrid was sure she had seen a tear escape. Fishlegs wasn't even trying to hold them in, and neither was Astrid.

"What's wrong!?" Stoick shouted, shaking Hiccup slightly, getting no response. "Why didn't it work!?"

"I don't know!" shouted Tuffnut. "It was supposed to!"

"Maybe was didn't use it in the proper way," said Astrid. She quickly grabbed the jar still halfway full of Vorpent venom and then moved down to Hiccup's legs. She was trying to remain calm, but it wasn't easy when your best friend was dying right before your eyes. Toothless was wailing and prancing around so restlessly it got to the point where Gobber actually had to drag the dragon out of the room, leaving him to wait downstairs.

Sharpshot hovered in different areas, mainly trying to stay as close as he could to Hiccup, but at the same time, not daring to get in the way of those trying to save his life.

Astrid knelt down and placed the jar beside her. She rolled up Hiccup's pants leg carefully...

...and nearly fainted at what state his leg was in.

The once small area was mottled black and blue with red outlining it, almost resembling blood. It was swollen heavily, and just looked awful all together.

Astrid forced herself to take her eyes off it, remembering that he was still dying. She grabbed the jar and dipped her fingers in the precious liquid before rubbing them on Hiccup's leg.

Hiccup groaned heavily. Stoick wrapped his other arm around the boy to hold him steady as Astrid continued, again, and again, Hiccup wincing and moaning, obviously in pain.

"There," said Astrid, forcing herself to take a step back. Hiccup suddenly relaxed, not moving all together. Astrid felt her heart skip a beat. Hiccup was still unresponsive, no change in anything.

"No," said Astrid, taking a step back. "No no no no! It was supposed to work! It was supposed to WORK! WHAT DID WE DO WRONG!? WHAT DID WE DO WRONG!?" She was hyperventilating from fear and shock. She started running random circles around the room before making her way back over to Hiccup's bedside. Stoick had laid him down again, bowing his head. Astrid knew the Chief was probably crying, but she refused to think about it too much.

"Hiccup?" she asked, suddenly becoming calm on the outside when on the inside she was kicking and screaming at reality. No. It couldn't end like this. It just _wouldn't _end like this. "No," Astrid whispered, tears welling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "No! Hiccup!"

Reality beat her. Time raced her and won. Chance took home the gold.

Or it would have...

Hiccup suddenly sat up, coughing and gasping. Astrid jumped away at his sudden movement, tripping over her own feet and stumbling into the wall.

"SMOTHERING _SMOKE_ BREATHS!" shouted Fishlegs in horror.

Hiccup fell back against the pillow, still coughing and gasping. When his choking stopped, he looked around at the people in his room, all staring at him as if he had just lit a stick of dynamite for no reason whatsoever.

"What are you looking at?" asked Hiccup. "Did Toothless lick me again?"


	20. Chapter 20

**YAY! This is the last chapter in the fanfiction, and I am CRAZY excited! The one after this will be titled "Stranded," and I should have fun writing that one. It won't be too long as far as chapters, but it should be pretty interesting to be sure. :) Anyways, this is my THIRD update today, so if you think you might have missed updates one and two, I suggest going back and checking. Every chapter's important. :) Have fun, and this is the LAST chapter! :) **

Fishlegs fainted. Toothless broke down the door. Ruffnut screamed. Tuffnut put his hands over her mouth and then she put her hands over his mouth. Snotlout fainted shortly after Fishlegs. Astrid started crying. Gobber looked like he had seen a ghost, Stoick looked terrified...

...and Hiccup just stared at them, confusion rippled across his face.

"What?" he asked.

Then the world exploded around him. Astrid screamed with joy and spun in a circle (something Astrid _never _did). Ruffnut and Tuffnut jumped into the air, banging their heads together, and then falling over once their feet hit the ground again. Snotlout and Fishlegs woke up a second later. Snotlout did a double fistpump while shouting "YES!" and Fishlegs shouted "WHOO!" while throwing his hands up in the air. Sharpshot blasted fireballs out the window and spun around the room, wings spread gracefully. Gobber and Stoick cheered, Stoick quickly engulfing his son in a tight embrace.

Hiccup stared at them with a deadpan expression as his father released his hold on him.

"Ahh...did I _miss _something?" he asked.

"MAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" shouted Snotlout, slapping his cousin on the back. He suddenly recollected his pride. "Well, not that I would have cared, or anything."

"Are you _kidding_, Snotlout?" asked Hiccup, smirking.

"W-What!?" shouted Snotlout. "Are you messing with me!?"

Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes, when Astrid ran over and punched his shoulder so hard it nearly sent him sprawling off the bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" shouted Hiccup.

"YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" shouted Astrid.

"Yeah, love you too, Astrid," Hiccup said with a slight eyeroll. "So...you found the cure?"

"Psst," said Snotlout, shaking his head. "Well _duh _we got the cure! You're still here, aren't you!?"

Hiccup looked to them and smiled. Toothless suddenly bounded over, coating Hiccup in a light spray of Night Fury saliva with his tongue.

"Eww, Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. "That's _disgusting!" _

They all laughed. Hiccup still felt the tail end of the Vorpentitis...but the cure worked almost instantly. He still felt queasy, sweaty, hot and sick, but other than that, he was right as rain.

...

Three weeks passed before Hiccup felt himself up to seeing the dragon that had nearly killed him. The Venomous Vorpent remained in a jar, bigger than the previous one, no one daring to open it even the slightest.

Hiccup was leaning almost his entire weight on Toothless, his leg still unable to hold much of his weight even after nearly a month, but he insisted on walking by himself instead of having ride on Toothless' back like he had done so many times.

"So...what are we going to do?" asked Ruffnut, picking up the jar that contained the green, snarling dragon. "I mean, we can't turn it loose, and I don't think you want to kill it..."

"We have to do something," said Hiccup. "I mean, we can't let it _live_...but I wouldn't want to see it _dead_, either."

"Hiccup," said Astrid. She was really beginning to hate and love how selfless Hiccup was. It was annoying and great at different times. Right now, it was just plain annoying. "If we don't kill it, someone else could get sick by it. And we sure can't release it for the same reason."

"Can't we just...I don't know...take it to an uninhabited island?" asked Hiccup.

"It wouldn't matter," said Fishlegs. "It would just fly back."

"Well..." said Hiccup, looking desperate for possibilities, but finding none. The dragon was doomed to die. He just had to be. They couldn't let him loose, and they couldn't keep him there.

"I give up," said Hiccup suddenly. "Okay, Astrid, you..." he paused, not believing the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "...you can kill it. But please, don't ever speak to me of this again. I don't want to remember it."

Before anyone could stop him, he mounted Toothless, patted the dragon's head, and the Night Fury blasted into the darkening sky.

...

A few hours later, after Astrid and the other youths (besides Hiccup) had taken the dragon to its grave, Astrid was on Stormfly, looking for Hiccup. She hadn't seen him in hours; she imagined he felt a little on edge.

Even _she _felt a little on edge about killing the Venomous Vorpent. But she knew she had no choice. She _had _to do it.

She found Hiccup sitting at the edge of the cliff, feet dangling off the side of it. Toothless was curled up behind him, his tail draped on Hiccup, curled around his torso. Hiccup was leaning up against Toothless, staring out into the night, starry, cloudless sky.

Astrid landed Stormfly a few yards away, telling the dragon to remain put where she was. Astrid made her way towards Hiccup slowly, not wanting to startle him, especially since he was already pretty shaken up.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, her voice just barely above a whisper. Hiccup jumped, turning around halfway, stopping when he saw it was only Astrid.

"Oh, hey," said Hiccup, turning his focus back onto the area ahead of him as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Astrid approached him a little more quickly once he knew she was there, and then sat down next to him.

They sat in silence. Stormfly curled up from where she was standing and fell asleep, waiting for when Astrid needed her again. Toothless wasn't sleeping, but he did look pretty close to it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Astrid nearly jumped at the sound of Hiccup's voice. They had been sitting so quietly for so long she had almost forgotten he was there.

"What is?" she asked.

"The stars," said Hiccup. He sighed. "You know," he said, "I had a dream before that Toothless and I were flying, and Toothless went up so high, and when he turned around again, the world we are living on was a round sphere."

"A sphere?" said Astrid. "Impossible, Hiccup. The Earth is flat. If it were a sphere, we would have fallen off of it by now. But it is an interesting thought." She sat back, leaning once more against Toothless.

"I know," said Hiccup. "It was just a thought. Something to get my mind off everything else."

"So...where have you been?" asked Astrid out of the blue. "Your father was worried..."

"I've been here," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded, sitting back. Silence made itself notable for a few minutes before Astrid spoke up again. "I was worried, Hiccup," she said. "When I came into the house after returning to Berk, I thought for a second...I thought...I thought you had _died, _Hiccup." She paused before adding one word: "Again."

Hiccup actually laughed. "That's...that's _hilarious_, Astrid," he said sarcastically. "I don't _try _to die. I just...I don't know. It's attracted to me like metal is to the magnet Meatlung swallowed that one time."

"You had to bring _that _up," said Astrid. She laughed herself. "Seriously though, Hiccup," she added, more solemnly this time. "You _really scared us_. All of us. You're an important part to our lives, Hiccup. We couldn't live without you. We wouldn't be anywhere without you."

Hiccup turned to her suddenly, his emerald eyes wide and trusting. Astrid's eyes mirrored his own, only hers were like sapphire.

"Thanks, Astrid," he said. "It...means...a lot...to me."

He smiled, and she smiled back. He stood suddenly, Astrid copying him. Toothless lifted his head, yawned and stretched.

"One lap around Berk? Last one to the Great Hall loses?" Hiccup offered.

"Oh you're _SO ON_!" shouted Astrid, running to Stormfly and whistling. The Nadder perked up instantly, standing up, allowing Astrid to mount her. "Ready...Set...GO!" she shouted.

Hiccup, who was already mounted on Toothless, took to the night sky, Astrid following him.

It was good to have everything back to normal.

Correction: It was _great _to have everything back to normal.

_**THE END**_


End file.
